Righting The Past
by Arizonallie
Summary: Stef and Lena in my alternate universe.G!P & PWP but I still have a story. Read my bio. All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Bar Scene

**Disclaimer Characters aren't mine. The AU is mine.**

Lena was never one to go out by herself but after a crazy work week, she needed the break. Her boss had been up her ass since the beginning of the week.

So here she sat the bar, trying to relax while finishing off her red wine.

"Excuse me, can I get another one, please?"

The barkeep nodded and was about to walk away when...

"Put it on my tab, Ricky. Let me get a beer." Ricky nodded his head.

Lena looked at the blonde woman in front of her. She was hot. Her hair was in a messy bun. Her sheer flannel shirt was tight but loose, making you notice she didn't have a bra on. She was also rocking some black low waist skinny jeans showing some of her pale stomach above it. And if she wasn't mistaking, she was packing.

"You didn't have to do that." Lena said looking in woman's light green eyes.

"But I wanted to, love." The blonde smirked.

"The names Lena, you were close." Lena extended her hand to be shook, but the blonde took it and kissed it.

"I'm Stef. Honestly, I'm trying to get closer." Stef said bluntly checking out her.

Lena decided to let her curl be untamed tonight and she wore a simple off-white dress that reached about 2 inches above her knees, making her show a lot of thigh while sitting in her bar stool.

The curly haired woman looked at Stef stunned. She didn't know what to say she been out of the "dtf" game for a while. She looked over at Ricky as he sat their drinks in front of them.

"Oh uhm. I'm not here looking for that." Lena said nervously playing with the bottom of her wine glass.

Stef felt kind of bad for coming on so strong maybe she wasn't one of those dtf girls she looking for tonight.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Lena." Stef apologized and ran her hand down the carmel woman's arm. They both felt something and looked each other in the eye.

Lena and Stef stared at each other for a good couple of seconds. RING. They snapped out it when Lena's phone went off. She unlocked her code and looked at her text.

Stef turn to the bartender and slide him a huge tip and winked. A brunette woman touched her shoulder and she greeted her with a huge and a kiss on the cheek. They spoke for a second then the burnett left. Stef turned to look for Lena but she was gone.

"Where she go?" She said looking at Ricky.

"Out the door Ms. Stef." Ricky said with a heavy spanish accent.

Stef ran outside and saw her walking down the street. She ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, Lena!" Stef yelled making her stop.

"Look. I'm not a down to fuck chick. I came here just to relax."

"Oohk. Damn. I was hoping you were." She chuckled but stopped instantly when Lena began walking again. " OK bad joke. I'm sorry."

"Are you really joking? I saw you talking to that girl and paying that bartender. Is he your match maker or something?" Lena said annoyed as she walked a couple more steps and stopped at a building. She turned to face Stef.

"Or something, look its not what you think. And I barely got to talk to you."

"Thats because you wanted to bag me."

"That was before we talked. Honestly it was. But look, OK, I don't do this a lot but I would like to ask you out."

"Like on a date?" The curly head woman said flabbergasted, "No. I can't. Especially with someone like you."

Lena began walking up a couple of step and into building leaving Stef shocked, her feelings were hurt, she has never been turned down ever. She smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Character

"Oh God!" Lena moaned out to the ceiling. "I'm gonna come, baby. Don't stop please." She grabbed blonde hair trying to keep her mouth in place.

The blonde moved her tongue to stroke her clit and pushed two fingers inside her folds and fucked her relentlessly getting her g spot every time.

"Im com-" Lena cried out and began to spasm out of control.

The blonde lifted her head up and smirked as she slowed her fingers down to a stop. She took them out and sucked on them.

"Your so beautiful when you come."

"You say that like you never seen me come before Stef." She moaned when she seen her wife suck her juice off her fingers.

"I know but it's a new experience every time." Stef winked. "How was Brandon?"

"Oh baby, dont break, dont break it, don't break it." Lena said pulling a still fully clothed Stef to lay on top of her naked body. "He's fine."

"You already broke character, love. The moment you opened the door after I knocked once. You jumped me. You were suppose to yell at me for being persistent." The blonde grounded her very hard sex into her making her gasp. She took her wife's face turned it and sucked on her neck. She looked at her work then licked it making her moan.

"I can't help it. I want you all the time. I could barely sit at the bar and talk to you. Your outfit is so sexy. Who picked it out?" She gasped feeling herself about to cum and began to to unbutton her shirt, leaving it open so her boobs were visible.

"I'll tell you later right now I want to be inside of you, baby."

They both made haste in trying to unbutton her pants revealing her well endowed sex. Stef kissed her wife passionate thrusted gently inside her. They groaned into each others mouth.

Stef pulled away from their kiss and held herself up with her arms as she began to to thrust slow making sure her wife felt every inch of her. And by her moans she did.

"Lena, love, you feel so good. So tight. So wet." The blonde gasped picking up the pace aiming at her wife spot every time.

"Mmm, Stefanie. Harder. Oh god." Lena moaned out grabbing a handful of her wife's shirt. Lena looked at the pleasure on her wife face, nothing was better than this. She took her free hand and pulled her head down to hers. "Deeper, baby. I wanna feel you."

Stef looked into her wifes eyes, she never asked that before but she will definitely give her what she wanted. She lifted both her wife's leg to rest in her elbows as she pushed inside making her groan out. She tried to keep herself from cuming bY blocking Lena's blissful cries. Lena hands went to Stef's waist.

"Too much." Stef said looking at Lena concerned.

She shook her head no as she felt her wife move again. She was gentler but the strokes were still deep reach another spot Lena didn't know existed. She moan out and whimpered but encourage her wife to speed up by pushing her butt.

Stef watched her wife's face contort she was on the verge of coming. And so was she, She never seen her like this before she was a blubbering mess. She was crying out to her, confessing the love she already knew she felt for her , and begging for her to make her come. Stef feeling like she was about to bust began to pound into wife giving her want she wanted. Her strong movements pumping in and out of her wife had the bed banging against the wall and her scratching her back.

"I'm coming Im -Ahhhhhh God Stefanie!" Lena said convulsing under her wife, taking Stef with on her ride.

"Lena, baby. Uhhhhh!" Stef pistoled into her wife uncontrollably before filling her with her seeds.

Stef pumped a couple more before she could control her body . She released her wife's legs and looked down. The blonde took her wifes face in her hands.

"Baby. Baby. Lena." Somewhere in their intense orgasm her wife faint.

Lena body was still trembling when she opened her eyes. She found green ones looking back at her with concerned.

"What's wrong, Stef? Are you okay?" Lena said in a shaky voice, observing her sweaty spouse.

"Baby, are you OK?" Stef said kissing her gently.

"I'm fine what happened?"

"You fainted. When you came you fainted." Stef smirked.

"Wow I thought that was a myth." The curly haired woman smiled lazily.

"Wanna test it again?" Stef thrust semi erection into her wife gently sending shockwaves through her body.

"No, baby. I can't right now to sensitive." Lena hissed pushing her wife out her, leaving a wet mess on the bed.

"I'll get a wet rag. Be back" Stef hopped off the bed into the bathroom.

Knock knock.

Lena tried to get up but her legs felt like jello. She quickly covered her body with the blanket.

"Mommy."

Stef walked back with a robe on and a wet rag and handed it to Lena as she got the door.

"Mama."Brandon rubbed his eye

"Hey,bubba. What wrong?"

"Noise woke me and sceaming."


	3. Chapter 3 Next Morning

Stef and Lena looked at each other. They really had gotten carried away tonight. They usually tried to keep a lid on the noise but tonight pure lust came out to play and left them with abandonment.

Stef turned her attention back to her 3 and a half year old son, "Come, B. I'll tuck you in tighter than Aunt Mari and make sure the monster stay away. Come love.

The blonde scooped her son up in her protective arms. "I'll be back babe." She said making her way to her son's room.

"Really not going anywhere." Lena groaned out as she tried to move but gave up.

Stef walked in about fifteen circles before Brandon was out again. She laid him in his bed and tucked him. She took a seconded to admire him. He was the greatest gift his wife has given her, and knew she didn't deserve him. But she was gonna spend her life making it up to them.

He was a beautiful baby. His skin was caramel and his hair was curly like his Mommy. But he got his mama his blonde mixed with his brown hair and her light green eyes. She was proud mama of this future heartbreaker. 'Like mother like son' she sighed.

"Good night, love." She kissed his forehead and left his room.

Stef walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She took off her robe and got in the bed to spoon her sleeping wife. She pulled Lena into her body and snuggled her face in her curly hair. She whispered in her ear then went to sleep.

The next morning Lena woke up to the smell of food and coffee. 'Oh yes coffee' she smiled. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. She threw a robe on her naked body and headed to the kitchen.

What she walk into was amazing. Her wife had a whole breakfast spread set up and hot coffee on the table.

"Baby." She said proudly walking over to her wife kissing her for appreciation. "What has gotten into you?"

Stef accept her wife's kiss but holding her body into hers and looked her in the eyes.

"I think you and I both know what I got into. And how deep I was when I got there."

Lena looked into her wife's eye. She was for sure about to fuck her again if the smell of burnt pancakes didn't ruin the mood.

"Oh, damn it. Lena get out the kitchen, you're distracting me."

"Sorry, imma go get Brandon then. Get him ready."

Stef watch her wife walk away funnily and smirked. But if she wasn't mistaken she heard her hiss in pain. She decided to talk to her later. She finished up breakfast.

Lena sat at the edge of her son bed. They decided he was ready for a twin size it didnt have bars on each side because he wasn't a wild sleeper. Ever since he was a baby she's always slept peacefully.

She ran her long finger down his cheek gently trying to spur him from his sleep. He began to wake and blinked a couple of time before his vision was cleared.

"Mommy." He smiled sleepily.

"Hey, bubba."

" I wanna eat." He climbed into his moms lap.

"OK, let's brush our teeth, wash our face, and then get dress. Mama's making breakfast."

She carried him into the bathroom.

Brandon came dashing into the kitchen ready to eat. He got into his booster seat and waited. The woman laughed, their son loved to eat.

Lena sat on his right side as Stef finished putting the food on the table. When she was done she sat on her sons left side. They all dug in enjoying a family together.

"Brandon stop stuffing your mouth." Lena scolded, making him spit out four square pancakes, getting a chuckle out of Stef. Lena gave her the eye but she grinned back sexily.

"Lena did I hurt you last night? Things got intense kinda quick. I never want to hurt you. Especially when all I wanna do is please you."

Lena looked at her scared and concerned wife. She reached across the table and took her hand. "Stef baby. I'm ok. I'm a little sore this morning but it'll go away. You've never been, you know." She smiled shyly.

Stef smirked feeling prideful that she's giving her wife the best sex in she's had in her life. Lena looked at Stef's smug face and shook her head.

"No not gonna happen. I need to rest. Plus I need to call into work. There's no way I'm walking around school like this." Lena took her son's empty plate from him and wiped his hands.

"Baby, you asked for it. So I bottomed out." The blonde joked winking at her. "Don't worry about making that call I already did. Now I can take care of you."

Lena looked lovingly at Stef but it was soon interrupted but their.

"Mama, milk. Peese."

Happy New Year I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Hugs & Kisses

Stef left her partner relaxing in a large tub with warm water and bubbles with the promise of a massage when she got back. To Lena Stef was nothing but perfect. Stef was always the hopeless romantic even if she'd never admit to it. She always did something that made Lena feel loved and appreciated, which in turn made it hard for Lena to keep up.

Stef took their son to his day care even on their off days from work so he can learn to socialize with other kids. He was a very shy boy when he's around people, they were hoping this would open him up more. His only friend was his cousin Jesus. He was more outgoing and playful. He always found a way of getting him involved.

Stef walked Brandon to his door to his room. "Hugs and kisses, B."

They hugged and kissed as she watched him enter his room and greeted by his cousin.

Lena got of the tub fully serene. She dried off and put lotion on. She walked into her bedroom and plopped face first into her marital bed. Before she knew it she was knocked out. And that's how her wife found her, naked laying on her stomach. Stef found herself getting hard looking at her wife lay candidly on the bed.

She pulled up the chair to Lena's vanity and sat in it. She sat back undid her jeans and pulled out he 8 and half inch member and began stroking it. She groan imaging how deep she was in her wife last night. She remember the deafening sounds she made as pounded into her. The way she fainted after she made her cum beautifully.

She gasped she jerked herself feel in herself about to but. "Lena." Stef chanted.

Lena woke to the sound of her wife's moans. She sat up and was amazed by the sight at the foot of the bed. Her wife was jerking herself off with her eyes closed and calling out her name in pleasure.

Lena quickly got in her knees in front of her, she removed one of her wife's hand and took the of her dick in her mouth and began giving her head. She moved her other hand as she got more into it.

Stef eyes snapped open when she felt her hand get shoved out the way, " Lena! Fuck! I'm coming!" Just the thought of her wife taking her in her mouth without her asking had Stef about to lose control. She tried to tame her hips to the sear but Lena was making that impossible.

"Stop I don't wanna- oh god, baby." She was taking control of her body willingly, she deep throated her making Stef yelled and grabbed her curls keeping her in place as her cum squirted to the back on her throat.

Stef pulled her away from her now soft dick and into a passionate kiss. Lena grabbed the back of her wife head letting her taste herself as she climbed in her lap. Stef felt herself getting hard again and pulled away.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to cum in your mouth." Stef said hold her face and giving her a gentle kiss.

The caramel woman basked in her loves affection. Rubbing her nose with hers. "Its ok I wanted you too."

"You wanted too?" Stef gave her a raised eyebrow look.

Lena looked away shyly to embarrassed to tell her. Stef grabbed her face turning it to look at her. "That look makes me want to do all kinda dirty things to you that you know I can't right now." Stef bite Lena bottom lip making her groan and kiss her.

"I. I wanted to taste you. Like you taste me. I want you to feel the way I feel suck my cum off your finger." Lena said honestly.

"Baby after you feel better imma make so you can't walk in a week." Stef laughed while Lena chuckled.

"Get on the bed so you can have that massage" Stef smacked Lena's ass as she walk away to lay down.

An hour and a half later they were on the couch watching Kingsman on Netflix. Lena was feeding Stef ramen noodles with her fingers. She laughed when she slurped wet noodle getting juices everywhere.

"Stef." She whined playfully wiping her arm.

"Baby, you know when I eat I make a mess." The blonde said licking her lips.

"You're so nasty." Lena said watching her wife's tongue as she did it, getting turned on.

"And you like it." Stef said getting on her knees and licking her woman's thighs.

The curly head woman breathed heavy as she saw what her wife was planning. "I don't."

"How about I check for you?"

"Baby I'm still sore."

"Don't worry, love, my kisses are gentle."

Stef lifted one of Lena's leg and placed her foot flat on the end of the couch, opening her up. She stuck her head under her wife's sundress and pulled her underwear to the side. She lick her clit softly a couple times then she boldly sinked her tongue in her hole reaching for her wife's special spot.

"Oh, god. You're so good at that." The curly hair woman gasped biting her lip.

Stef quickly went back to giving her now hard clit attention and began sucking. Eating her out messily.

"Yes baby. I'm about to come, Stef." Lena said riding her lover's face as she grabbed anything she could to hold on for her ride.

Ding dong.

Stef lifted her head from in between Lena's thigh. Tried to listen over her wife's heavy breathing.

"No, Stef. Don't stop, babe." Lena said pitifully grabbing Stef, still dangling at the edge of bliss.

"Quiet, love. I think that was the door." Stef said hearing it ring again.

Stef stood up wiping her face with the inside of her shirt as Lena stood fixing her clothes. The nodded to each other and the blonde opened the door.

"About time we were standing at the door for like 5 minutes." Mariana said holding a sleeping Brandon

"Oh thanks, Mari. How longs has she been out?"

Mariana handed the sleeping boy to Stef as spoke," Just about ten minutes."

"Ok come in. I'm gonna lay him down."

"Hey, 'Sus, baby. You wanna go lay down." Stef extended her hand for him to take as they walked upstairs into Brandon's room.

Lena walked around the couch to greet her sister. "Hey, honey."

"Hey, girl. You looking flushed." Mariana grinned, looked around, and flipped her dark hair.

Lena chuckled, "Uhm, you staying for dinner."

"I don't see why not. What you cooking? Need any help?" Mariana said putting her purse on the counter.

Lena opened the fridge. "Spaghetti?"

Mariana and Lena were cooking dinner and chatting it up. They always got to talking when they were alone. They talked about Mariana two timing cheating husband. To setting up a lunch date. To taking the family to state fair in two weeks.

Stef walked into the kitchen a half hour later. "Smells wonderful in here, baby. Imma take a quick shower then wake the babies up." Stef said kissing Lena's cheek and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

Lena looked over her shoulder at her wonderful wife. Mariana looked at her sister.

"Still in lust after three long years. Don't y'all take a break." Mariana said in disbelief.

Lena looked at her sister, "Yes, four or five days every month. Can you watch-"

"Go. You got ten minutes."

Lena quickly dropped the spoon and was gone. She was up the stairs and in her bedroom before she knew it. She found her wife laying on the bed naked and waiting.

Stef lifted her head while resting on her elbows, "You took long enough. Now come ride face, baby."


	5. Chapter 5 Stef & Mike

Lena sat at her desk typing away for another grant for their school. They needed more funding for their gym. She never really did things likes this but it seems her boss is adding extra things to her job description. Every coach and teacher that uses the gym has been hounding her about it. She managed to keep them calm and collected for the time being. But if what she's writing to donator doesn't bug then their school is out of a gym.

Knock knock.

Lena pressed save before looking up and seeing her sister in her door window and motioned her her to come in. She smiled at her sister, she always dressed so bright and prissy, she loved that about her. She was always herself no matter what, though it took a bad marriage for her to get there, she was doing great.

"Hey. What's going on?" Lena asked fixing her blazer.

Mariana sat down in a chair in front of her desk and crossed her legs. "I need a huge favor. Can you watch Jesus tonight?"

"Oh, sure. I'll have to check with Stef. But I'm sure it'll be fine. Hot date?" Lena smiled showing her pretty teeth.

"Yes. No. Maybe." Marianna sighed then began talking with her manicures hands, "Look. He may be gay. He works at the salon with me."

Lena laughed at her sister's undescribable facial expression,"I've told you. You don't judge someone base off their occupation, how they live, or the way..."

"They dress." Mari finished " But you understand where I was going with that right? Anyways, his name is Zach."

Lena rolled her eyes trying to figure out exactly where she was going with this. she needed food if she was going to deal with her sister. "Where my food? I need good if there's going to be boy talk."

" I didn't want you to get distracted by the food. It's by the door. Chinese today i know it's not your favorite but it's mine." Mariana got the bag and set it on a clear area on her sister's desk.

"Okay. How not thoughtful are you." The vice principal said sarcastically, grabbing an oyster pail and chopsticks, "So Zach."

Stef sat in her office going over her bars inventory. She needed to restore their best sellers and order drinks some of their clientele's been asking new beer apple cider would become a thing.

Fosters was now one of the 'top places to go for a good night out' according to the weekly papers 'it was like drinking at home with friends' and it was own by a local businesswoman. Lena had surprised her with the article, reading it to her during dinner then afterwards told her she was proud and always believed in her. Stef never felt so proud of herself then she did that day. When she met Lena she was a struggling bar owner and now her dad would be so proud, she went through a lot to get herself and business where their were today.

The blonde set back, closing her eyes as she took a break from the paperwork in front of her. "Hey, girl."Mike said walking in knocking lightly.

"Oh. Hey, Mike. I closed my eyes for second." Stef got up to greet him, " How's it going?"

They hugged and dapped hands then Mike found a seat on the plush office couch and Sef sat back in her chair.

"I haven't seen you around in a while." Mike was grinning like a fool, " Why the fuck are you looking like that?"

Mike rubbed his hands together in preparation, "Stef, I'm getting married."

"To who. Your job. We already knew that." Stef laughed at him.

"No. Come on, Stef. I'm serious. Her name is Ana. I love her, I really do. She's having -"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, Mike." Stef was shocked. There was no way she didn't know he was talking to a girl. A girl he was in love with. In love with enough to ask her to marry him."Who's Ana? How long have you been dating her?"

"Three months. But what does mat-"

"Three-fucking-months." Stef laughed snidely. "And this is the first time I've ever heard you utter her name."

"Look you said if yourself 'it's been a while'." Mike said annoyed.

"Yes, I seen you three weeks ago. I talked in the phone with you two day ago. Mike, really?"

"I don't fucking understand why you trying to bring my happy news down."

"Because I'm suppose to be your best friend, Michael. It's not like you live across the country. But you dropped off the face of the earth as soon as you found a tight pussy to sleep in."

"And you didn't." Stef gave him a warning look but he bypass caution.

"Leave her-" Stef began but Mike cut her off standing up.

"The second you started seeing Lena all of sudden I was a third wheel. Everyone knows Lena has you whipped. We used to go out all the time before her. We used to take chicks home and have orgies before her. We used to smoke- something I never thought you'd give up but once you met her...sounds like you found a pussy to sleep in too."

"Don't you ever talk about Lena like that ever again." Stef said standing up behind her desk.

"Or what?" Mike yelled, walking towards the door.

"This friendship is fucking over!"Stef yelled back watching Mike walk out the door slamming it.

Ring ring

Stef picked up her phone quick not looking at the caller ID. "What?"

"Is everything ok?" Lena asked concerned, after practically getting yelled at.

'Yeah." Stef said sitting back down, trying to relax herself.

Lena knowing Stef so well just got to the point, "Mari wanted to know if we can keep Jesus tonight?"

"It's ok with me, if its ok with you." the blonde says nonchalantly just to get off the phone quickly.

"Stefanie Foster don't bring it home." Lena said seriously." You know how Brandon is."

"I know my fucking son, Lena. Look I have to go. I probably won't be home until later tonight. Don't wait up."

Stef knew she was snappy to Lena for no reason. But the more she thought about what Mike said she began to feel somewhat resentful towards her. Though Lena never made her give up any of her friends and partying ways, they did quickly pass her by.

When Lena got home from work, she quickly fed the boys dinner. Then she helped them make their ice cream sundaes for dessert. Afterwards the boys enjoyed splashing around during bath time. She had successfully warn the three year olds out and put them to bed.

Now it was close to twelve in the morning and Lena laid in bed by herself reading. Coming home late wasn't like Stef at all. She always tried to make it home for dinner. If not dinner she had at least tuck her baby boy in. And when she was really late she'd tuck mommy in in her special way. And it even past that time. The last time Lena could remember this happening was three years ago and nothing about that day was good.

Lena was about to text her when she walked into the bedroom and began to strip out of her clothes. Lena looked up from her phone at the sound of Stef thundering her way into their bedroom.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She said getting out of bed and walking around it closer to her wife.

"I was at the bar. I had a lot of shit to catch up on." Stef said walking to the hamper and putting her clothes in it.

"At the bar, really? I'm supposed to believe that shit!" Lena yelled at her, "You probably out fucking her, weren't you." Following Stef in the bathroom.

" What? I wasn't fucking anyone. Yet, anyways." Stef said the last part under her breath.

Lena threw her book at her that as laying on the bathroom counter, "This isn't funny Stefanie. What is that smell? You step on skunk?" Lena looked at her then thought about it and threw her book at her.

"A skunk? Why would i- oh?" Stef started laughing still feeling lightly buzzed. "Ouch, Lena. Why do you keep books in here anyway?"

"I can't believe you. How dare you enter this house like this? Did you go in my son's room smelling like this?!"

"What? No. No, baby. I didn't. I would never. I'm sorry Lena." Stef tried to apologize and hug her. A piseed Lena resisted and pushed her away and slammed the bathroom door as she left.

Stef walked into the shower and turned it on.


	6. Chapter 6 A Blissful Apology

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I usually try to post at least every week. I know I suck. Here's a sort and sweet chapter. Or naughty. Lol. Might post another tomorrow.**

After taking a long shower and washing the smell of cannabis out of her hair, Stef laid on top of her half made bed unable to sleep. She hadn't even got change out her house robe. She couldn't get the hurt expression of her partner's face out of her head. Or the fact that she called their son hers. Stef loved him as much as she did and that weighed heaviest on her heart.

She still couldn't understand how her best friend found a woman he wanted to marry without even bringing her up her name or mentioning her during conversation.. How could he keep her out the loop? How could he talk about Lena? He loved her. Without Lena, Stef would probably in jail or had a lawsuit. Lena made her a better person. She was very patience, she was always kind, and she was the mother of her child. She thank God that she was still with her today after what she put her through.

Stef got out of bed and walked down the hall to her son's room. She really needed to see him she hasn't seen him since yesterday morning. She looked at the boys sleep. Jesus slept wildly not leaving any room for Brandon who always slept in his favor nook near the wall.. She's kissed both boys and headed to their guest room. She leaned against the doorframe as she opened the cracked door. Her curly haired goddess slept in her favorite sleeping position, on her stomach with one of her knees bent.

Stef walked into the room and shut the door and locked it. She removed her robe and crawl on the foot of the bed. She laid on her stomach, positioning herself between her wife's thighs as she slide Lena's shirt revealing her treasure.

The blonde went to work licking and sucking her partner's pussy like she was starved. Making Lena head snap up with a start and let out a groan. She continued to moan as she turned her head and saw her wife eating her out from the back.

"Stef?" Lena questioned in edge Bliss.

Then it happened, Lena came grabbing the back of her wife head. Keeping her in place as she road her mouth. "Babe!"

Stef removed Lena's fingers from her hair and lifted her head up. She began to kiss the small of her partner's back, working her way up as she moved her shirt until she got to her neck and pulled it all off tossing it on the floor. She then pushed aside her partner's curly hair and kissed her ear as she laid her body on top of her.

"I'm sorry, love." Stef whispered before pushing herself slowly into her moist channel, making them both moan. She moved slow but strong wanting her wife orgasm to build up.

Lena couldn't stop the moans coming from her lips. She did manage to mask the sounds with the pillow beneath her but she wanted her lovers skillful mouth keeping her quiet.

"Kiss me, babe." Lena manage to gasp out between strong thrust.

Stef met her lips in a passionate kiss. Feeling her wife's tongue massage with hers only turned her on more. Things were beginning to get blissfully hazy as passion overtook her body.

The blonde began to speed up but quickly changed her angle to make sure her partner was having as much pleasure as herself but she was aiming for better. She knew she was hitting her spot every time she dove in because her breath would hitch as if she was gasping.

Stef didn't brake rhythm as she bend down to kiss partners flushed cheek then whispered, "Forgive me. I love you." She sat up and bracing herself on her partner ass.

"Stef. Oh god, Stef. Please." Lena didn't know what she was begging for but she didn't want it to stop. After the couple of light strokes to an unknown spot that hadn't been found yet. The brown hair woman couldn't make sense of anything.

"I got you, love." Stef strokes were the same but she started pumping harder earning a yell from her goddess.

Wait something is definitely wrong. Lena thought as her body began to shake slowly.

"Wait. Oh god. Stef, stop." She tried to push the blonde out of her by pushing on her tight abs but she wasn't having any of that. Stef just held Lena hand in hers while she keep pumping.

"It's OK. Baby. You can cum, I'm right behind you." Stef took her free hand and began running her clit.

Lena's head snap cried out for Stef as liquid shot out of her and on her partners now nutting wood. The site in front of Stef had her cumming right along with her partner.

"That was fucking hot." Stef said catching her breath as she collapsed next to Lena, pulling her on the dry side of the bed. "I love to seeing you like that."

"Yeah, you were amazing. But you always are." Lena said tiredly cuddling her still quivering body into Stef's.

" Thanks love." Stef smirked as she nuzzled her bushy hair. "I'm sorry about the phone call. Mike just dropped a bomb on me with his 'I'm getting married' bullshit. I mean why wouldn't he tell me about her? I'm his best friend."

Stef sighed waiting for her love to respond but she was taking longer than usual to respond.

"Lena." Stef leaned over to find her goddess sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Foot In The Mouth

The next morning they lay peacefully in the bed. There was no rush of the busy week day that they had to hassle to. Lena woke , blinking her eyes a couple of time to adjust to the room that she was in. She smiled thinking about last night, her body was still tingling.

"Why you smiling?" Stef whispered on her skin causing her to shiver.

Lena laid on her back still in her wife's embrace. "You know why. How did you know i was up?

"I don't know you kinda of breath differently when your sleep." the blonde said kissing her hair.

Lena smiled harder, she loved that they knew each other so well. "My body still tingles."

"I made you squirt last night. That was the hottest thing I ever seen." Stef said smugly making Lena blush. "Been working on that for three years."

Lena giggled, "Mission accomplished, then."

Stef smiled at her partner prideful then it quickly changed when realized how she acted last night and how she fell asleep before she could hear how sorry she was.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you on the phone-"

"I'm not in the guest room over you yelling at me over the phone. You smoked weed last night, Stefanie." The caramel woman sat up in bed leaned against the headboard, Stef copied. "And you came home really late. And I can't help but compare it to that night we broke up."

Stef hung her head in shame. She shouldn't let her situation with Mike mess with her relationship with her partner. She shouldn't have left her partner to wonder about her whereabouts or who she was with.

"I'm sorry, baby. It won't happen again." Stef said drawing Lena's head to hers and kissed her lips gently. "I love you so much. Please forgive me."

"Talk to me, babe. Tell me what's going on.I have already forgiven you. Just ask the sheets." They both chuckled.

"Mike's getting married."

"Oh, that's great!" Lena celebrated but stopped quickly at Stef upset look. "How is that not great, babe?"

Their head perked up when they heard the soft sound of their son cry then they heard a soft knock and her nephew's sweet voice.

"Tía Lena, Brandon está llorando porque él no puede encontrar usted." (Aunt Lena, Brandon is crying because he can't find you)

"OK cariño. I'm venida, Brandon." Lena said getting out of bed. (OK honey. I'm coming, Brandon)

"Keep talking like that we won't leave this room all weekend." Stef said kissing her lip before jumping off the bed to walk in the guest bathroom.

Lena opened the door and lift her son in her arms. She hugged him and did a breathing techniques that he always followed when he felt anxious.

"You OK, bubba?" Brandon nodded wiping his wet face. "You OK, Jesus?" He grinned and shook his long haired head 'yes'. "¿Quieren comer. Cereales o panqueques?" (Do you want cereal

or pancakes?)

"Panqueques." They boys said in unison. (pancakes)

An hour later Lena and the boys laid on the couch still in pajamas watching Power Ranger on Netflix. She was enjoying her down time with the boys but she was wondering where her partner disappeared too. She haven't been downstairs since she left her in the guest room. She looked behind her when she heard the stairs creak, Stef appeared fully dressed as she walked into the kitchen. She left the kids on the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

"You going somewhere? I was hoping you'd spend Saturday with the boys and me." Lena pouted as Stef took her already fixed plate out of the microwave to table and began eating it.

Stef looked up before she diving back in her plate and catching her beautiful partner's manipulative pout. 'Damn it, i just handled that situation.' "I will, love. I just have an unresolved issue with Mike."

Lena tilted her head to the side and sighed she then quickly sat down right beside her, "Is this about Mike getting married?"

Guessing by the way Stef kept quiet by stuffing pancakes was her answer.

"I don't know why you're mad about that. But he deserves to be happy, too. He deserves to have someone to love him as much as you love me. You can't be mad at the man for trying to find happiness, honey." Lena said the last sentence prominence so Stef would look at her. And she did. Lena kissed her blonde's maple lips and return to sit with boys.

They decide to meet outside Bar Foster's which wasn't open until 1130. Stef walked up to Mike, who looked like he's been waiting for a long time.

"Hey. Hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"No. Not too long but it's whatever." Mike said already on the defense.

"Anyway, I came to apologize. I should not have reacted that way.".

"Thank y-"

"I'm just trying to understand how my best friend never introduce me to his girl. One he's about to marry so quickly, I might add."

"What kind of fucking backhanded apology was that! See!" Mike walked away and then came back. "Its that shit right there."

"What? I'm being a concerned friend. I'm trying keep you from getting you heartbroken after she decided she doesn't really love you or or or want to get married." Stef yelled.

Mike was pissed, "I'm not you and Ana isn't Lena. I wouldn't fuck up a good thing when I have because I'm scared."

"Fuck you, Mike. I wasn't scar-"

"To this day can't understand how she took you back. It must have been a miracle." He finished seething as the word 'miracle' made her eyes water. "Why can't you just say congratulations like a normal fucking friend?" He said sadly as he walked away.

"Congradu-fucking-lations," the blonde said in his direction as tears rolled down her face.

Stef stormed into her home slamming the door behind her. She dashed past her startled family in the kitchen and ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed that door. She began cursing.

They boys looked at Lena, scared. Lena herself didn't know what to think she's never seen Stef this level of mad before. She looked to the stairs.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Brandon said biting his nails.

"Yes, baby. Don't do that."

"Mama mad." He stated.

"She needs a hug, Tia." Jesus said.

"I know, baby." Lena walked over to the boys and kissed their foreheads "Stay down here and watch Paw Patrol."

Lena walked into the room leaving the door open. Stef was sitting at the edge of the bed with her face in her hands.

"Baby." Lena heart broke. She walked over to stroke her hair.

Stef lifted her head and wiped her runny nose with the back of her hand. "I hate him. I fucking hate him, Lena."

"Oh, sweetheart. You feel like that now but in time-"

"No!" Stef said it loud enough making Lena jump. Stef got up and walked across the room. "It still doesn't explain why we never met this fucking 'Ana'. He just..."

"Maybe he felt like she would be intimidated by you, babe." Lena said timidly, giving Mika and Ana relationship a chance.

"You think I'm intimidating." The blonde said loudly. "Are you scared of me?"

"What? No. Never." Lena sighed 'ok different plan'. She went with her nephew's idea and walked over to her partner and hugged her.

Stef instantly closed her eyes and relaxed in her wife's loving arms. She began to think about what Mike said again. 'It must of been a miracle'. She opened her eyes and saw her own eyes reflecting back at her. "Did you get back together with me because you were pregnant?"

"What?!" Lena pulled back and looked Stef in the eyes. "Why would you ask me that?" She tried to caress her face but Stef pulled away.

"Just answer me!" Stef begged doubting Lena's true love for her.

Lena could see the doubt in her wife's eyes. And she felt like shit for what she was about to say "Stefanie-" she quickly tried to explain.

"No. Don't." Stef said roughly, wiping away tears.

"Mama." Brandon said quietly but they didn't hear him, he then walk over to Lena.

"No, don't cut me off. You asked me a question so I'm going to answer it." Lena said calmly.

She looked down to the floor when she felt her son tugging on her pants. She lifted him up and rested him on her hip.

" ¿Donde esta Jesus?" Lena whispered in Spanish to their son.

"Sleep." Brandon said as he laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

Lena kissed her son on the forehead gently before acknowledging her fuming partner.

"I was so angry with you, Stef. You hurt me so bad. I spent three months fighting between my heart and my head. The third month I didn't want to fight my feelings for you anymore. I was in love with you."

Stef sat on the bed listening to the past pain she put her through. Knowing that she struggled with her feelings for her made her want to cry.

"Then all of a sudden I go in for a routine check up and I'm pregnant. Now I have something else to think about." Lena began to cry looking over at Brandon as he fell asleep in her arms. "I already knew you loved me even after what you did. So I knew he would be the light of your life. I loved my family enough to forgive you and move past it. So yeah it is the reason we got back together but not the only."

Stef watched as Lena left the room. She felt like shit. How could she think for a second Lena didn't love her unconditionally.


	8. Chapter 8 That Night Selfishness

3 Years Ago, May

Stef opened the apartment door quietly as she could as she entered. She put her keys on the counter as well as her wallet. She made her way to the bedroom and saw her girlfriends sleeping with her back facing her. She walked into the bathroom and undressed, throwing the dirty clothes into the hamper. The blonde got in the shower and began to wash. She was in there a good ten minutes when she heard the shower door open.

"Lena?" She questioned while she finished rinsing her hair.

"Where were you? Where you smoking with Rob again?"

"Yeah." Stef said not looking at Lena as she grabbed her towel dries off and wrapped it around her waist. She walked passed Lena over to the sink and began brushing her teeth.

"Yeah." She watch Stef walk past with no affection at all. Stef was usually all over her especially when was high. "You do know it's almost 4 o'clock in the morning." Lena looked at Stef something wasn't right. "Baby, what's wrong."

Stef put her toothbrush up and rinsed out her mouth. She looked up to the mirror and saw her girlfriends concerned face as she stroked her wet hair, it made her want to bury herself.

"Lena I -"

Just as Lena brushed Stef hair on her shoulders she saw something that shouldn't be there. "What the fuck? Why do you have a fucking hickey on your neck."

"What." Stef said checking out her neck in the mirror. "Lena, baby."

Smack

"Fuck you. Get out!" Lena walked out the bathroom into her bedroom.

"Baby no let's talk about this." The blonde said hot on her girlfriends heels.

"What.. What is there to talk about Stef? I mean it kinda hard to deny it." Lena said crying hysterically. "We both know I didn't put that shit there."

"I don't know I just... It just happened." Stef trying to find a reason why she did it. At first she thought she did it just to shut her friend up. Now she thinks it was another reason.

"What!" Lena grabbed a book from a stack she left on her nightstand and threw it.

"Lena!" Stef said surprised when she was hit with book in her arm.

"Did you fucking slip and fall into whatever how's pussy with your dick?!" She threw another book and another and another until they were gone.

"I didn't fuck her, Lena. I didn't. I just..." Stef said trying to dodge books.

Lena eyes went big, "It's cheating! You asshole" she said angrily looking for another book forgetting she didn't have any more to throw.

Stef quickly walked to her and pushed her into the wall, pinning her with her body. She tried to look at her in the eyes but Lena turned her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry, baby. I never wanted to hurt you. All I ever what to do is make you happy. Please forgive me." Stef whispered in girlfriend's ear making her cry.

Stef started to placing sweet kisses on her crying girl neck trying to make her feel better. At the same time she slowly slide Lena's pajama shirt up with one hand and pulled one leg over her hips. She plunged into her girlfriend roughly making them both gasp.

Lena pushed Stef shoulders back and looked in the eyes on the love of life and began to cry. She suddenly pulled her into a sloppy rough kiss and she began to ride her quickly but Stef grabbed her waist to try to slow her down.

''No." Lena says moving quickly again while looking into Stef face.

Stef gave her what she wanted and lifted her other leg and began fucked her relentlessly. There was no gentle. There was only rough and hard. This was anger.

"Harder." Lena gasped out from a deep stroke. "Fuck me."

Stef gave her what she wanted pumped into her harder than before causing her to bounce off the wall they were fucking against. She felt like she about to cum as her girl pussy began to strangle her dick.

"OH!" Lena said coming pulling Stef closer by digging her nails in her back. "OH GOOOOD." She ended by sinking her teeth in her girlfriend's shoulder as she rode out her orgasm triggering hers.

Stef rested her head on Lena's when they finished coming down from their high. Lena opened eye and looked at Stef's pitiful face. She began to get images of her girlfriend and another woman and got angry.

"Get off me. Get off me. Get off me." Lena smacked Stef a couple times before she pushed her out of her making her trip and fall on the floor. "Get out! Get the fuck out!" She yelled out as she slammed the bathroom shut behind her.

Present Day

Lena walked around the halls of Anchor Beach High making her way to lunch room. She wasn't hungry but she knew she needed it. She had a son to care for. Things with her partner wasn't any better. They hadn't really talked since Saturday and here it was Thursday. This made Brandon more antsy and needy that normal.

Even though they weren't really talking Stef made it home everyday to have quiet dinner with her family. She read to her son a bedtime story after Lena gave him a bath. She'd watch TV but not really watch it. Then she would go to bed when she was sure her wife was asleep.

Lena hated when they fought, though in here mind it really wasn't a fight. It always stressed her out. And it always took its toil on her mental and physically. She made her way back to her office with yogurt and a banana in hand. When she opened the door she was shocked to see her wife sitting in front of her desk holding her favorite yellow flowers.

"Stef. What are you doing here?" Lena asked shutting the blind locking her office door. "Those are beautiful, babe."

"Baby, I can't take this any more."

Lena placed her food on her desk to grab the flowers and sniff them. As she leaned on her desk directly in front of her partner.

"This silent treatment. I know I was wrong to question our relationship." Stef said standing up and lean into Lena kissing her cheek.

"Not only that. You questioned my love for you. I was the one that got left hanging 3 months into the relationship. I know that feeling of loving someone so much that your scared they don't feel the same. You didn't tell me until a month later. And then you never stopped saying it since then." Lena said kissing her smiling lips.

"I know baby. I'm sorry I left you hanging so long."

"And giving you the silent treatment. I was giving you space. I knew you'd come to me when you're ready to talk. I wasn't even mad. Hurt but not mad. I see were you may have doubted me. We were going through a lot. Nut now we're talking things out like adults, babe. Look at us." Lena said smiling gesturing her wife to sit back down in one of her orange office chairs as she rounded the desk to sit in hers.

 **"We have." Stef smiled as she checked out her partner as she walked around her desk, "Can we have make up sex now?"**

"So much for being adults. How about we talk about Mike? Twice you come home upset after talking." Lena stated opening her banana and taking a bite.

"I may have told him how I felt about him getting married. And he may have said somethings about us. That I didn't like."

"You hurt him, he hurts you. I can see the logic." Lena says sarcastically finishing her banana. "What did you say after he told you he was getting married?"

"To sum it up I said 'he barely knows her' 'she'll prolly decide she doesn't want you and divorce you'." Stef finishes listening to it again it did sound mean and hurtful.

"Stefanie." Lena scolded. "I said I loved you after three months. you can't put a time on how long it takes to fall in love. You just do." Lena said advocating love.

That's one of the thing she loved about her wife. She was more logical when thinking out heavy situations where as she was forth right saying whatever was on her mind. She listened whereas she cut people off just to get her point across.

"Your selfish!"

"What?" she looked at Lena like a fool in love until she realized what she said. "No. I'm not."

"You think you're not but you are. Not everything's about you. Your selfishly trying to keep your friend from experiencing a relationship that may or may not work. Your selfishly trying to keep me happy just so we wont fight. We have to fight sometimes, babe. That's OK but sometimes love comes with hurt. It comes with pain. It comes with betrayal. Its not conventional but that's how you know who's worth it, baby."

Stef got up walked around the table grabbed her wife's face and kissed her passionately until oxygen became an issue. "I love you. Thanks for thinking I'm worth it, babe. I gotta go." Lena looked at Stef with bedroom eyes. "Later, love."

A/N THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE LOVE AND REVIEWS. AND HOW ABOUT THE EPISODE LAST NIGHT, CAN YOU SAY LIFE! I LOVE THE MOMMAS. OH THE PETERPAIGE RETWEETED MY TWEET IF ANYONE CARES (IT MADE MY DAY)

P.S. ERIKA- I WORKING ON THAT STORY GIRL, IT MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE TO POST IT THOUGH AND THANKS FOR READING


	9. Chapter 9 Apologies and Foxy

Stef walked into Ferro's a family owned restaurant now run by her cousin and best friend, Mike. He had been too lucky to receive the opportunity from his grandpa and made it it was it was today. He's father would of been so proud. And he didn't have had the balls to do it if it wasn't for Stef.

And that's what she thought about every time she walked into the door of her families restaurant. They both went through so much to be where they were. And she plan on keeping him in her life no matter what he was family. And she loved him like a brother more than a cousin.

She looked around the somewhat busy place to see if she spotted Mike. "Hey, Stef. What can I get for you?" A hostess asked her, "Mike's out by he should be back any minute."

"Can I get a glass of red wine? Thanks." Stef said removing her blazer walked to the back to sit at the family table.

She sat there thinking about what her wife said and replaying what she was going to say. Never one to prep a conversation decided to wing it like she always did. She just hoped she won't stick her foot in her mouth again.

"Here you go, Stef." Placing a glass of red wine in front of her.

"Thanks, Jeff."

Just as he walked away, Mike walked into restaurant talking on the phone. He didn't notice Stef at the family table until one of his employee pointed in her direction.

"Anna,I'll have to call you back." Mike hung up his phone and sat in front of the blonde. "Stef."

"Mike." she said surprised.

"What are you doing here? If you're here to continue your bullshit from the last few days…." Mike said as a beer was sat in front of him.

"No. No. I don't want to fight or argue. I just want to say I'm sorry." Mike looked at her shocked. "I was being selfish. It was wrong for me to demean your new relationship just because I haven't met her yet. I just always hoped you'd introduce your girl to me like I did with you."

"Lena whipped you into shape good, huh?" Mike joked making a whipping sound as he took a sip from his cold beer.

"Shut the fuck up. You'll hear the crackle real soon." Stef said taking a drink.

"I'm sorry too. I love Lena. I said a lot of that stuff out of anger that I didn't mean." Stef smiled thanking him for his apology. "I'm not gonna lie it hurt when were saying all those things. Mostly because I had some of those thoughts myself." Mike said letting out his true feelings.

"It's OK to feel like that, Mike. It'll pass. Just don't do what I did, trying to give the person you love a reason to leave you. If she loves you, she'll love you no matter what."

"That's the thing, Stef." Mike looked at her nervously and unsure.

"What?" The blonde questioned.

"She's pregnant, Stef." Mike looked at Stef's smiling face.

"That's great." Off Mike's facial expression, "Not great. Mike?"

"When I came to see you. It was to tell you but you blew up on me."

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. But maybe next time lead with that, you know."

"Yeah, well. I'm not in love with her, Stef. I'm not."

"Then why the hell are you marrying her?!"

"She says she loves me. She having my kid, Stef."

"Mike" she gasped, shocked by what she hearing.

"I figured it was the right thing to do. I mean. I don't want to have two children out of wedlock. You know how my mom is. She will shame the shit out me. And then you know how Grandma Vicky is." Mike said taking a drink of his beer.

"Don't push yourself into something because you got a girl pregnant, Mike. That's the worst thing you can do. You know Auntie, she'll come around... " Stef thought about her crazy italian aunt, "OK maybe not. But Grandma loves you regardless." She says trying to cheer him up before taking a sip of her wine.

"Says the favorite. It's very different. I'm basically the only male in the family, Stef. They put me on the pedestal since birth and I spent my whole childhood trying to jump down. And I finally managed when AJ was born. They have been on my ass ever since to get pretty girl like Stefani."

"Oh, Mike. Well just take your time to think it over. You're engaged, right. So take this time to actually date your fiance."

"Date?" Mike looked at her like she was crazy, he never dated.

"OK lets start slow. How about group dating? Lena, Mari and I are taking the kids to the amusement park. Bring Annie."

"Anna."

"Anna," Stef laughed awkwardly, "Bring my nephew too."

Music blasted Stef's ears as she enter her home. She was exhausted but the smell of food gave her an extra pep in her step as she walked towards the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of her partner once she got there. She was making their plate as she stood wearing black pumps in a slim red robe.

"Damn. Baby." Stef walked up behind her partner and caressing her flat stomach and grabbing a handful of breast .

Lena gasped and dropped the utensil she was using to make their plate and turn around. She gave her partner a slow sensual kiss. "Hey, baby. No touchy. After dinner"

Stef pouted and gave her partner another kiss. "Fine. Where's my son?" She asked looking for any sign of him.

"Actually he's sleeping over my sister's house tonight." Lena smiled holding Stef face in her hands. "I wanted to do something nice for you, babe."

"Baby, your always nice to me."

"Well tonight is specially about you. What you want and what you need. Now sit down I'm going to feed my woman."

"Yes ma'am." Stef said sitting at the table.

Stef watched Lena move around elegantly in the kitchen in her robe. She was driving her crazy, every time she would bend, she catch a glimpse of her ass in lace panties. Every time she sat something on the table, she bend over just enough to give the blond a show of her cleavage. Stef was getting hard and they haven't even started eating yet.

"Red or white?" Lena asked but Stef wasn't listening, "Stef? Stef!"

"Yeah, what?" Stef said looking from her partner's ass to her beautiful face surrounded by tight wild curls. "Come here."

The blonde scoot back from the table to pull her woman to straddle her thighs. Stef grabbed her face and kissed her slowly, she let herself get lost in her partner. Suddenly Lena stop removed her hand and put them in the bottom of the chair to clutch them when Beyonce Dance For You came on the loud speakers.

"Don't move them." The curly haired woman commanded. "Welcome to the house of Foreplay. I'm Foxy. I'm going to dance for you tonight. Don't forget the 't touch."

Lena began to slowly untie her silk robe letting it hang open as she rolled her hips to the song. She dance as gracefully as a ballet stripper. She moved her body in ways Stef had never seen before.

What really got her is when the brunette turned around and began twerking in her lap. She bouncing on top of her clothed thighs. After that she sat in her lap and leaned back and began to grind.

"Fuck, Foxy. You gonna make me nut in my pants instead of inside you." Stef whispered hotly into her strippers ear.

Lena smirked confidently, got up and walk sexily around the hot and bothered blonde. She was having a hard time keeping her hands on the chair now. She was hard and fully ready to pound her goddess.

Lena stood behind Stef and kissed her neck. She blew on her wet neck before she sucked on her earlobe making the blonde shudder. She had unbutton her shirt leaving it open to bare her abs and bra as she distracted her with kisses.

"You driving me crazy, love." Stef said to her partner, looking pointedly at her hard on through her pants then turning to Lena's face.

"That's the point." Lena said dancing her way in front of her to start unbuckle her pants, letting out her very hard wood.

She got down on her knee and took her into her mouth until she hit the back of her throat a couple of times before pulling her out.

"Fuck!" Stef shouted. "Don't stop, baby."

Stef watched as her lover took her into her mouth and played with her dick. She was sucking her with such perfection the blonde had to stop her before she came in her mouth.

Stef pulled her up, ripping her wife's lace underwear off and slide onto her dick, "Oh, baby."

"Stef. This is about you-Oh God!" Lena ended her sentence in pleasurable surprise.

They sat there for a second without moving. Lena placed her arm behind her partner's head while resting their heads together. Stef looked into her partner's eyes and began moving Lena's hips to a slow, gentle, steady pace.

"You feel so wet and tight. You always ready for me, baby. You like that?"

"Yes, always, love." Lena moaned out when Stef started to up the pace. "Fuck me."

Stef stood not breaking their connection and sat on Lena on the counter as she began pumping in and out at a steady rhythm.

"Oh, god. So good,baby. Hmm. Stef. Oh!" The curly haired woman cried out as she tried to hold on to the inevitable. She buried her face in her partner's shoulder when she felt the fire ignite in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, baby. I love being inside you. Lena. Oh god. Babe!" Stef was on the edge grasping trying take her love with her.

"I'm there, uh uh. Ah I'm coming. Stef!" Lena yelled as her head snap back and her body was taken over by waves of bliss.

"Lena!" Stef shouted spilling into her uncontrollably.

Stef kept pumping until she was sure Lena had ridden out her ride and she had emptied her seeds. When she has slowed to a full stop while still nestled, she admired her beautifully spent love.

Lena laid on the counter with her head supported by the wall. She opened her eyes to see her partner looking back at her.

"What?"

"I want us to have another baby." Stef said looking at Lena seriously.

"Seriously." Lena cradled her partner's face trying to see any doubt in her statement. "Well we got all night to work on it."

"But you're still taking those shots for birth control.",Stef said confused.

"I stop getting them months ago. I asked for the pills instead but I haven't been taking them. Don't be mad, baby. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Like our son. You've wanted another baby since Brandon was born. I want to give you that because you're always giving." Lena said sitting up and pulling her face into a kiss.

"Thanks, baby. Well come on. I want a girl now. We can name her Callie or Talya." Stef said quickly picking Lena up caveman style and began up stairs.

"No, Talya." Lena said making a stank face.


	10. Chapter 10 Family Outing P1

The day was finally here, a family trip to Six Flags. They walk have been walking around for about 30 minutes kids were excited jumping up and down and yelling over each other. The adults were more timid except for Stef, who want to get on the rides right away. Lena reminded her it was about the kids which made her pout only for her to kiss it away.

"Stef you worst than the kids. Calm down." Lena said running a hand through her straighten hair while looking around for the food stands and gift shops.

They were standing around near the entrance waiting to meet up with Mike he was bring his somewhat fiancé Anna, and his son 7 year old, AJ. Everyone else had met at Marianna's apartment that morning.

"I can't. I'm so excited, baby." Stef said deciding to put on Brandon's Paw Patrol backpack on instead holding it. She stood closer to Lena, playing with her long hair unconsciously as she looked around.

"Told you your partner was a kid." Marianna said snidely as she held a bouncy Jesus.

"Can't tell me what I already know." Lena chuckled rubbing her son's messy hair, as she gave Stef a look from behind her.

"You weren't saying that shit last night when I was making you come." Stef said boldly out loud, making some of the crowd turned their heads in their direction at her unsubtly.

Lena blush in embarrassment when remembering trying to clean up their son's toys somehow turned into being bent over the couch and fucked senseless by Stef. Ever since finding out she wasn't on birth control she's been relentless.

"Stefanie." Lena gasped looking at a smirking Stef. She licked her lips as she was staring her down making Lena feel like her partner was undressing her in front everyone so she turn her attention towards their son.

"Hey, cuz. Save the dirtiness for home we got our kids around here." Mike said playfully, walking over to the group with his son on his shoulder and fiance next to him.

"Ready to ride some rides, son?" He asked his 7 year old son A.J. who was sitting on his shoulders.

"Ready when you are dad. Come on, Anna." they began to walk away but Mike stopped and turned to his family.

"Wait. I'm sorry. Guys, this is Anna. Anna, this is Lena. The sweetest one out of the group."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lena smiled gently. " Hey AJ."

"Hi, Lena. Hi Stef." Aj sai waving ams smiling, he loved hanging out with them.

"Next to her is her partner and my cousin Stef. Now she's trouble, you might want to stand clear of her." Mike introduced half joking.

"Hi! Believe nothing he says." Stef said wrapping his arm around her girlfriend and grabbing her son's hand off, showing him off as a proud parent. "This our son, Brandon."

"He's beautiful. So photogenic." Anna says as she watch the young boy hide behind Lena while still holding Stef's hand.

"He definitely gets that from Lena. She doesn't have a bad side. Believe me I've looked." Stef said winking, making Anna eyes get big then laugh.

"She's not shy either." Lena looks at her partner, "Stefanie Foster. You're pushing your luck today." She then gave her the 'shut your mouth look. "Anyways, over here is Mariana, she's my sister. And that her son, Jesus."

"Well, it's nice meeting you all." Anna smiled shyly.

"Its nice to _finally_ meet you" Stef said directly to Mike.

"Alright, kiddos. Who want to get on Guppies Splash?" Mike's asked excitingly avoiding Stef's stare.

They kids yelled in response that they all wanted to. They parent let their kids go with uncle Mike leaving them by themselves to follow behind them.

Lena turned to Stef, "We need to talk, now?"

Marianna looked at Stef with big eyes, she knew that tone. Her sister in law was in trouble. She watch as Mike and Anna took the kids on their first ride of many as she watched Lena and Stef walk the opposite direction.

Lena dragged her behind a secluded building that was surrounded by trees. "What are you 12? What is your problem?! You need to take it down a notch or twenty." Lena said scolding her but all Stef did was look at her and raised an eyebrow. "Stef?" Lena knew that look as she tried to make her way towards the crowd back to her sister. "We are in public, Stefanie."

Dressed in a white bikini top that was covered by a cropped thin shirt and white bottoms that were covered by blue jean shorts that showed off her should have known her girlfriend wanted her. She was crazy about her long model like body. The second the blonde saw what she was wearing, she had her on the bed practically half naked making out like a bunch of teenagers this morning.

The blonde grabbed her and back her into the wall and kissed her passionately, her hands finding a way inside the front of Lena shorts and rubbed her clit. The caramel woman moaned into her mouth.

"We can't." Lena pulled from the kiss and gasped in panic as she looked around but only seen trees.

"You should of let me finished this morning." Stef said slipping two fingers in her lover, watching as Lena's eyes shut and mouth opened in pleasure.

"We're good, babe. I got you." Stef whispered grabbing Lena leg and putting it over her hip as she pumped her in and out of her woman faster curving her fingers making Lena moan out and grind against her fingers trying to find release.

"Stef..uh I fucking hate you." Lena moaned grabbing Stef's head and kissing her forcefully as she came.

Marianna waited long enough, she looked at her phone to see if Zach had made it yet but she hasn't got a text from him since they arrived. She sighed. She was about to walk off to a gift shop when..

"Boo!"

Marianna jumped then looked behind herself as she held her chest, "Asshole."

"Awe come on. It was funny." Zach leaned down to give her a sweet kiss and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"If you call that fun, what are you doing here?" Marianna asked still hugging him.

"To be with you and Sus. Where's Sus?" The thin young man flipped his somewhat long hair away from his face as he looked around.

"On a ride with his cousins. I've been waiting for Lena and Stef for over 15 minutes now."

They heads turned when their heard a loud laughter from Stef. Stef nuzzled her face into Lena's neck while she held her waist from behind. They both looked the same except for Lena's hair which was once down and straight was now in a messy bun.

"Where the hell have y'all been?"Mari looked her sister over, " I can't believe you. You didn't." She whispered the last sentence once she was close enough.

"We'll never tell. Let's ride some rides and take some pictures with our son!" Stef said giddily, as her partner blushed, she took Lena's hands and dashing off.

"Vamos." Lena yelled to her sister.

"She does know she has a huge hickey on her shoulder." Zach says matter of factly, making Marianna laugh. "Should we tell them?"

"What's the fun in that?" Mariana smirked as they ran to catch up with the rest of the family.


	11. Chapter 11 Family Outing P2

Hours had past since they been at the amusement park. They adult all took turns rides on the big rides while the others who weren't took the children to the smaller ones. They were walking from the water park to the picnic tables after the kids said they were hungry. Once table big enough for all of them they all sat down. Mike, Zach and Stef decided to go get the food and let their significant other tend to the children.

"What you want to eat, honey? Stef said removing a wet Brandon from her hip to sit next to Jesus.

"Uhm pizza!" Lena said smiling over her favorite food.

Stef smiled back at her contagious smile as she took off her now wet sleeveless tee. Now she stood in a black bikini top and swimming trucks that hung below her tattooed hipbone, she was showing her washboard abs.

"Should of known. And you little man?" Stef asked rubbing Lena's back, not noticing her partner checking her out.

"Pizza!" Brandon yelled happily then went back to talking to his cousins.

"Alright." The blonde kissed her son's head and walked off putting her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head with a elastic hair tie.

"Your drooling. ¿No recibiste suficiente esta mañana detrás de ese edificio blanco?" Marianna asked smirking at her lusting sister.("Didn't you get enough this morning behind that white building?")

"Shut up." Lena laughed, "I mean, look at her body. She's sensational."

"Creo que ella quiere decir, no puedo evitar soy sensacional." Marianna says to Anna making her chuckle. ("I think she mean I can't help i'm sensational")

"Whatever, Mari. Stay out of my bedroom."

"I would if you would stop leaving the door open." Marianna snap back playfully, "I don't."

"That because you ain't got nothing going on in your bedroom." Lena threw out, head falling back in laughter.

Marianna rolled her eyes, she had her there. She and Zach haven't even got passed first base yet. She looked at a cackling Lena then looked around at the stand to see where the guys and Stef were. That's where she spotted a very curvaceous redheaded woman talking a little too close to her sister-in-law.

"Looks like you're not the only one lusting over your girlfriend." The small Latina girl nodded in Stef's direction making the other two ladies look.

Lena seethed when she saw the redheaded woman run her hand down her woman's abs.

"Mamá no quiero pizza. Quiero hamburguesa como Jesús." B said pulling on his mom's arm, getting her attention.

"Yes, baby. Ok go and tell your mom before she orders." Lena sent her son to the blonde not knowing if she had ordered their food or not. But at the point she didn't really care, she wanted that bimbo out of her girlfriend's face.

Stef stood in the pizza line waiting for her turn to order. She wished her wife wanted taco so she wouldn't have to go to two different stands but whatever her lady wants her lady gets. She looked over her shoulders at her little family, how could she be so lucky.

"Whoa, awesome tattoo." The busty redhead touched Stef's arm. She rarely walks around without shirt that cover her body, she was a serious business owner,so she was surprised by someone admiring it. "Who did it?"

"Aw thanks my friend Vasquez did it. It's my son." Stef said looking at the artwork on her left shoulder to her tricep, it was a very realistic photo of Brandon when he was a baby.

"He dope. Like for real. That one on your stomach is crazy though. I've never seen stencil cursive like this. Is it free handed?" The redheaded asked running her hand across the name. "What the name? Ema?"

"Yes it is my boys got crazy talent. No, it's Lena. It actually says _Lena's Property_. That's my partner." The blonde said pointing towards Lena who was talking to her sister but she noticed her son walking towards her. Brandon walked up to his mom and held her hand.

"That's some kind of commitment."

"Mommy, I want a hamburger." Brandon interrupted their conversation, not even acknowledging the other adult.

"Ok, bubba."

The curvy lady smirked, "This your son?"

"Yes it is." Stef said looking at her little man as he looked at her.

"I see where he gets his good looks. I would hit on…."

"I think you already did that. Twice I think." They both laughed.

" Well nothing says commitment more than a tat. See you around." The redhead turned and walked away with her ass shaking as she went making Stef stare hard.

"Damn, her ass is…" Mike began, walking over from the line over with a gigantic bowl of nachos.

" I know." Stef ended as she shook her head and looked at her son.

"A burger?" she asked as he nodded. "Okay, let's get mama her pizza first."

It now midday when the adult felt the kids were worn out enough so they decided it was time to head home. Stef offered to drive them back home but Lena took the keys from her and got a tired Brandon in his car seat and herself in the car. Leaving Stef to put up the extra bags from shopping and prizes in trunk as she slide in the passenger side.

During the whole ride it was quiet for some reason Stef felt it wasn't the right air to talk considering Lena barely talk to her after lunch. She was distant and literally spent the rest of the afternoon with all her attention on their son and nephew. Making her spend her time chatting with Zach and Mike.

They were nearly home when the blonde got fed up with the silence. " You have fun? We haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah, Brandon had fun." Lena said shortly.

Stef sighed looking at Lena's profile, she was gorgeous. That redhead had nothing on her woman. She couldn't wait to taste her when they got home.

"Your gorgeous, baby." Stef leaned over the armrest and kissed her lover's caramel shoulder. "I can't wait to taste you."

Lena felt her stomach flutter with the thought of Stef eating her out. She thought back to that redhead. "Just like that redhead. You wanna taste her too."

"What?" Stef leaned back and looked at Lena, "Why the fuck would you say some shit like that?"

"Are you serious? Why wouldn't I?!" Lena put the car in park in their driveway and look in the rearview at their sleeping son before facing Stef, "You face was practically in her fucking lap."

"Is that why you've been distant because of a damn friendly conversation." Stef said getting out the car door and slamming it, "Are you kidding me?"

"Yes a damn _friendly_ conversation. If you want to call that flirt fest that." Lena said gently grabbing a passed out Brandon and carrying him up the steps and to the front door of their home.

"We weren't flirting." Sted yelled as grabbed the bags in the trunk before following Lena inside. Once inside she shut and locked the door and put the bags on the table.

"What the fuck do you call it then?" Lena asked bitterly, coming back from putting Brandon to bed. She watched as Stef put some things away from the bags. "Do you know how embarrassing it was to catch a woman I don't know, touching you and you just letting her. Your not fucking single Stefanie. You have a kid and a wif- partner."

"Lena i'm sorry if I embarrassed you but baby i promise you, it was a friendly conversation over tattoos. Don't you trust me." Stef said walking over to a teary eyed Lena.

"After you cheated… You make it really hard to." Lena whispered out as she looked through Stef's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Doubt and Guilt

Stef felt like she was punched in the stomach. This whole time she thought they were moving on from her past mistakes but it seems like they keep on reeling its ugly head in their faces. She couldn't imagine what Lena was feeling but she new the guilt she felt for hurting her family. How was she ever going to get her trust back?

She made her way upstairs to apologize. When she entered the room she found a crying Lena on their bed. "Lena, It's been almost 3 years. How can you still be with me if you don't trust me?"

"I don't know. I felt like we were great and my trust in you was had grown. Until you came in late again. Ever since then, there has been a voice in the back of my head questioning what you say and do."

"Lena, I'm so sorry I put doubt in your head. Just don't ... Whatever you want? I'll do it. I'll do it, okay. " Stef got on her knees in front of Lena holding her hands, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I feel like we might need a break." Lena hiccuped as tears began running down her face faster.

"No anything but that Lena. You ..we ..can't break our family. Don't take you guys away from me. I won't allow you. I won't survive." Stef began to rambled out of fear and desperation. "I'm sorry I talked to that woman. I swear it was nothing, we talk about B and tattoos. I even told her you were my partner, when she asked about the name on my stomach."

"Stefanie." Lena said feeling herself getting emotional.

"You can't leave me." Stef said with so much conviction. "I love you, baby."

Stef reached up and place a gentle kiss on Lena's lips. "Forgive me."

The blonde then grabbed Lena head as she brought her mouth to hers so she could gently explore her mouth with her tongue. Lena sat there not giving into her partners kiss until Stef's hand caressed the back of her neck causing her to moan in her lover's mouth,she kissed her back. The blonde then slowly pulled her shirt over her head, breaking their kiss only for a second, aso she was just in her bikini top. She sat back on her heels pulling herself away from her lover to admire her partner's caramel body. "Forgive me"

Sted took off her bikini top then began to undress Lena until she was naked laying like a model on their bed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Stef questioned as she began kissing and tasting her partners exposed skin which caused Lena to squirm.

As she lay down on the bed Lena watched as Stef then parted her legs and began kissing between, making her gasped with anticipation. Stef got to her second pair of lips began to eat her out just the way she like. None of her lovers in the past put it down like her partner. Stef was making her feel so good she couldn't hold back anymore and moan out sensual which only encouraged Stef.

"No don't stop." Lena moaned

Stef felt the curly haired woman pull her hair which always meant she was close. She stopped pulling Lena's hands out of her hair as admired her.

"Oh baby. I'll never stop." Stef said removing mouth from pleasing only to let her know. She unties her trunks and slide it down passed her ass to let her harden member out of confinement and began stroking it.

She licked and sucked on Lena's clit a little harder causing her to grab the blondes hair. Stef gently removed her hands from her hair, stood at her full height while stepping out her shorts, and crawled between her partners legs. She to slide into her.

"Oh god, baby." Lena gasped, as she felt Stef submerged her inside her and begin pump and out of her gently. "Faster, babe."

"No I want you to feel me show you my love for you." Stef whispered huskily as she grabbed her partners caramel hips keeping them still as she stroked in and out her steadily, making sure she felt her every time she entered.

Lena was feeling every stroke. She felt her lover teasing her by pumping in half of staff only to surprise her with a deep stroke that took her breath and shook her.

"You make me feel so good." Lena confessed breathlessly as she felt her orgasm building back up again, her hip taking a life of the own in her lover's hand trying to fight its way to release.

"I always want you to feel this way. Oh god. Lena fuck your wet." Stef gasped feeling her lovers wet box tightening around her, letting her know she was close to her finish line.

"Come for me,baby." She began to speed up and making deeper stroke that made Lena cry out.

"Stef! Stef! Stefanie! Oh my god! Oh God." Lena yelled not able to catch her reaction due to her orgasm slamming out of her.

Stef quickly as she could captured her lips quieting her down. But that only made hold on to her back and began to scratch her nails down it. Stef pulled out of the kiss yell out Lena name as she came. Scratching was her biggest turn on.

"Oh god." Lena repeated coming down off her high.

"Sweetheart, I love you." Stef said opening her eyes to looked at her partner before she pulled out and laid next to her facing her direction as she watched the post orgasmic glow radiat off her. She was speechless she couldn't wait for their to be another _them_ in the world. But there was no way they would survive if they weren't good.

"I love you, too, baby." Lena said still laying on her back with her eyes closed after she felt Stef intense stare. When she still felt her, she opened her eyes and turned her head to see her staring directly at her. "What? Talk to me."

"I know this doesn't mean we're good." Stef said pointing out what they just did, "I know we have to work at it. I just always assumed that you got over it and that we'll always be good. I never thought something idiotic I would do would put that doubt back on your mind." She said caressing her partners back.

"I didn't either. But that night just reminded me so much of that night. I jus-" Lena says getting emotional.

"You have me, sweetheart. You and B. Y'all have my heart. I have no room for no one else, possibly." Stef smirk running her hands on Lena's flat stomach for good luck, "Maybe just one more."

"Maybe." Lena smiled gently.


	13. Chapter 13 Mornings Like This

Stef woke with a start when she didn't feel Lena again her chest. She looked through the window she was facing and noticed it was dusk before her eyes landed on the silhouette of her beautiful bushy haired partner. She was laying on the white pillow next to her on their queen sized bed with the sheets barely covering her body. She always slept more peacefully with no sheet on her caramel body than on. She tended to get hot during the night so she would go to bed with clothes and wake up with something off. Something that Stef didn't mind at all.

Stef slide her body closer to her partners, sliding her pale arm around her tiny waist and pulled her back into her body. She closed her eyes in contentment as she rested her face in her partners beautiful curls.

Lena began to stir when she felt her blonde nuzzle her neck which was covered by her untamed curls. She fought to be aroused by her partner sweet affection but when her partner began to gently caress her body, her body awakened itself.

"Stef." Lena said barely whispering.

"Yes, love." Stef whispered back peppering her with sweet gentle morning kisses.

"I was sleeping." Lena whined in a whisper.

"I know. i just wanted to be next to you, baby." The blonde kissed her cheek and hugged her partners. " I'll hold you. Go back to sleep."

That's all Lena needed to hear before she felt sleep take over her once again and Stef soon followed.

Brandon walked into his parents room and found them cuddled up in blankets and sleep. He walked down stairs and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He climbed on the counter and opened the cabinet he knew were the poptarts and grabbed one. After getting down he opened the fridge and got himself a Yahoo and Go-Gurt.

Brandon sat down in front of the only TV in their house. It was a flat screen that hung on the wall to give them the movie theater effect and out of the reach of young children. He found the remote and turned on some cartoons about began eating his breakfast.

Lena walked in the kitchen tying her robe, she heard a TV so she walked into the living room. She found her son watching Nickelodeon with his breakfast trash in front of him. She smiled.

"Morning, baby." Lena said taking the band on her wrist and tied her hair up in a bun before sitting on the couch near her son.

"Hi mami." Brandon said smiling getting on the couch to cuddle into his mom. "I had me something to eat." He said proudly.

"I see that, baby. I'm proud of you." Lena says kissing the top of his head. "Where's your mom?"

Brandon looked up at his mom an shrugged his shoulders. Lena sighed and kissed her son once more before leaving him to watch his cartoons. She went into the kitchen to make a quick cup of coffee before she searched for Stef.

Lena found her partner sitting behind their computer desk typing away with her glasses at the edge of her nose. Stef was so distracted by what she was doing she didn't notice Lena enter their home office until she sat a hot cup of coffee next to her.

"Morning, babe." Lena says kissing her partners forehead before leaving. "I'll leave you to it."

Stef stopped typing and grabbed Lena's wrist before she got out of her reach, "I'm sorry,babe. Come here." She then sat her across her lap.

"Morning, love." Stef said placing a kiss on her partner's cheek as she picked up the coffee she made for her.

"Our son made himself breakfast this morning." Lena told her partner gazing lovingly at her as she drank the coffee she made for her.

"Did he now? We made a beautifully brilliant son." Stef beamed then buried her face into her neck, "Coffee's great by the way."

"Thanks, babe. Our son made it." Lena chuckled out loud.

"Oh really. " the laughed along with her partner and began to tickle her. "That's funny right. That's funny, right?"

Lena laughed and wiggled from Stef tickling fingers. "Stop, Stef, please. Mercy. Stef."

Stef finally stopped, Lena was so beautiful when she laughed uncontrollably. That's where their son got it. Lena's light, her softness. Her gentleness.

"I love you." Stef said softly, looking into Lena's brown eyes. "I'm sorry about yestur-"

"I love you." Lena quickly said sincerely, cutting Stef's apology short and pulling her into a loving kiss.

Stef pulled her body into hers and rubbed her naked leg affectionately, "I'm truly sorry. I just need you to know that. I know it's not much. I know it's not trust. And I wish I could-"

"Shhh.. it's gonna take some work from both of us." Lena removed her glasses and pulled her into a passionate kiss then pulled away, "I may have been overreacting."

"Really." Stef looked at Lena and her facial expression, "Where you jealous?"

"Shut up." Lena got off her lap and began walking away.

"I'm sorry, love." The blonde quickly got to the door before her and shut it.

Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance. She didn't understand what the big deal was. So she was jealous.

"You know how hot you look right now? " Stef said prowling towards her slightly agitated partner.

"Stef, come on. Stop. It's not hot. It sucks, actually."

She began to untie Lena's robe, "That's how I feel when your good old high school buddy Tim comes around."

"Great, we're even. Stop for Brandon sees." Lena says trying to close her robe but Stef quickly places her hand on either side of her naked hips keeping her from closing it.

Stef began walking them a couple of steps back until they ran into the desk. She hands roamed from her partners flat stomach to her breast, cupping them. She used her free hand to hold her face. Her other hand left her breast to cup her partners shaved pussy and slide a single to rub her clit.

Lena gasped grabbing the back of Stef's neck for balance with one hand and supporting herself on top of desk wit the other. "Oh, god."

"It's not about even, babe. It's all love. Now shut up and let me love you." Stef said backing her partner until the back of her legs hit the desk and she slide on it.

"Don't forget I'm still working on making you pregnant with my baby girl."

Hearing Stef say those words turned Lena on like never before. She began helping her wifepull down her sweats and lined her up with her center. She pulled her into a passionate kiss as she began to give her.

CRASH

They jumped apart when there heard glass break. When they heard their son's wail right behind that they rushed to his aid, adjust their clothes as they ran out the room.

A/N I noticed in the first couple chapters the term wife is used, I will fix it. They are not married. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Its flowing freely so far. Writers block be damned.


	14. Chapter 14 Mama Hugs

Lena stood in between the door frame of her bedroom biting her lips. She looked at Brandon as he slept peacefully in her bed after their returned home from the hospital. She blamed herself for her son getting hurt and having to get stitches. She should of put the coffee pot in the sink.

"Hey, I clean that mess up in the kitchen." The blonde said coming up behind her partner. "Babe. He's fine. It was an accident." Stef said standing behind her and wrapping her arms around her partners tiny waist.

"I should of put the coffee pot in the sink. Why didn't I just put it in the damn coffee pot in the sink." Lena said as quiet tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey, cut that out, love. It's not your fault. We should've never let him climb on the counters in the first place." Stef admitted, kissing her cheek and looking at their son..

"I'm going to go make us a late lunch. Why don't you check on him and wake him up to eat?" Lena said turning in Stef arms, gave her a quick peck, and made her way downstairs.

Stef watched as guilt wash over her partner as she left their room to go to the kitchen. Lena was so scared of she might of unintentionally hurt him that she didn't want to touch him. Stef knew she couldn't let her partner beat herself up with something that was out of her hands, hell it could've happened to her.

Stef walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed next to where their son was sleeping. She checked his tiny clothed forearm that was protecting the stitched cut and sighed. The second they saw their son bleeding out on the kitchen floor with glass in his arm they both freaked out and rushed to the hospital. Lena was a mess as they watched the doctors remove the glass from their hysterically crying boy's arm. She had to be brave for the both of them which she was used to being for the ones she loved.

"B, baby." Stef tried to wake Brandon up by pushing his messy hair from his face. "Wake up, bubba."

Brandon blinked a couple of times before he recognized him mom and smiled groggily. He stretched his small body and moved his sore arm wrong and cried out. Stef scooped him into his arms quickly and looked over his stitches to make sure they didn't tear.

"It's OK, baby. All good." Stef said patting his back as she got off the bed and made her way downstairs.

"I want mama." Brandon said in his small voice while rest his head against his mom's shoulder. Always the mama's boy and Stef understood why. Lena had an ease about love and life that she fell in love with. Talking to her or even being around her was comforting.

Lena was in the process of making her second sandwich when she heard her family coming down the stairs. She would have been finished if she hasn't been crying but she felt horrible for the harm that came to their baby that could've been prevented.

"Hey guys." Lena said turning around to place another plate with sandwich and a pickle on the table. She looked at Stef as she place Brandon on his feet. She quickly turned around and began putting the condiments back into the fridge.

"We got any chips, babe?" Stef asked looking through the cabinets.

"Yeah." The wild hair woman picked up the BBQ bag of chips and handed to her.

"Thanks."

"Mama." Brandon walked over to Lena. Lena turned around to looked at her beautiful son. "Hug."

"Of course, baby." Lena picks him up, kissed his forehead, and hugged him gently. He rested his head against his mama chest as she rested her wild curly hair on top of his wild curly hair. Stef quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. "Was that a good hug?"

Brandon nodded yes before talking again, "Hago daño,mama. I can't play piano in school."(I hurt.)

"Lo sé , papi ." (I know.)

"Oh, my son plays the piano. How is this the first time I'm hearing this?" Stef asked as she poured them all tea with their meal.

"Stef he's in preschool. Let's not take it too serious." Lena smiled, she could imagine a couple years from now when their son did find a passion in something. "Though his teacher does sing his praises she also mentions he doesn't like to share it."

"Usted puede tocar el tambor, sí ?" Lena said trying to comfort her son. "Their other instruments baby." (You can play the drum, yeah?)

Stef walked over to her family and kissed both of them. "Lena, you're a great mother. Don't blame yourself for something you can't control. He loves you. I love you. Accidents happen. That being said, you remember that Keurig I wanted."

Lena laughed at Stef silliness. "Just when I was feeling the romance." She pushed her back playful. "Tell your mom she's not funny, Brandon."

"Mom not funny." Brandon laughed, he loved when his parents were playful with each other.

Lena sat their son in his booster seat with his food already prepared in front of him. The blonde came up behind Lena and began tickling her, making their son laugh at his mama's non stop-can't-caught-her-breath laugh.

"Stef, come on. Let's eat." Lena breathed out as Stef stopped and kissed her partners neck. They both found their seat.

"Brandon, mama and I want to talk to you about something." Stef said as they all settled and began to eat their lunch.

"Am I in trouble?" Brandon asked scared.

"Not, baby. You're not in trouble." Lena said taking a sip of her tea.

"But there will be no more climbing. No climbing counters, the couch, the rails..." Stef seriously told their son.

"We'll put all your snacks and food so you can reach it. Okay?"

"Ok mommas." Brandon said taking a bite of his sandwich using his good hand.

"But if you do want to climb. We'll take you somewhere safe where kids go to play and have fun."

Even though Brandon was 3 he was smarter than the average 3 year old. So they always talked to him accordingly. He understood well and he knew what was expected.

"Speaking of fun." Lena looked to Stef to their son. "Wouldn't you like to have a birthday party? You can invite your friends from school." Lena asked grinning proudly at their soon to be 4 year old.

"Can Jesus come?" Brandon asked, only worrying if his cousin he's known his whole life would be there.

"Of course, B." Stef said finishing her sandwich. "So you want one?"

Brandon smiled at his mommas and nodded his head yes.


	15. Chapter 15 Robert fking Quinn

Stef sat at her desk working through her finances. It took her a long time to get to this point in her life. She started this bar with the money her father left to her before he died of cancer. It took her a while to get over his death for her to actually put it in motion. Now she wanted to open up a club in an empty building that happen to be connected her bar, but she was having a hard time getting it off the ground. She called around trying to find someone to finance her. She had half of what she needed she just needed more.

She was about to text Lena to ask her to have lunch with her but before she could her office phone rang.

"Hello, Bar Foster." Stef answered. "Holy shit, Rob. Of course ,I wanna see you I'll be down."

Stef hung up the office phone, grabbed her jacket and cellphone. She made haste down the black steps, that to lead her to her office this morning, to the lower level of her bar. She walked past her hand made bar counter through the glass door entrance. Once outside she was greeted to the back of 6'1 dark haired man.

"Robert fucking Quinn. Where the fuck you been?" Stef grinned as her old best friend turned around to meet her halfway in a hug. She then turned to the still opened glass doors walking him into her closed bar.

Stef gestured Rob to take a seat at the bar stool as she walked around the pushed a button on the wall turning the ceiling lights on that only shine behind counter.

"Traveling. You know me. Honeys and moneys." Rob stood back checking the blonde out as he sat at a bar stool. "You got hotter. Still pulling chicks and banging them."

"Hell, no. I gotta woman. And believe me she's all the woman I need." Stef said confidently, rest her hands on the counter as she stood facing him. "You remember Lena."

"Do I?" Rob said leaving the unsaid, unsaid. "How's that going?"

"We're good. We have a 3 year old son, Brandon." Stef said proudly. She turned around towards a colorfully lit wall that held a variety of liquor. She bend down to the fridge and grabbed two beers and pop the tops off.

"A son. Fuck!" Rob said surprised and disappointed. "I never thought I'd see the day. Sounds kinda boring." He finished under his breath as he accepted the cold brew.

"Well, neither did I. Believe me there's never a dull moment. But it happened and I can't be more happier." Stef said taking a swig of her opened beer. _We're not boring_.

"Well congrats to that." Rob said clinking his bottle with hers. "Hope it last."

"Thanks, I think." _What's that suppose to mean._ "So what's up with the surprise visit. I haven't seen you in years."

"I wanted to see this Bar Foster that's getting so much buzz back home. And I heard you needed a partner." Rob said getting to business.

"A partner. For what?" Stef asked confused.

"Aren't trying to open a club?" Rob asked charmingly, " Who better to open a club with than your best friend?"

"Ok. Ok. Let me talk it over with my people." Stef said uneasily, getting in business with her best friend sounded like a bad idea. Especially a friend that wasn't all the reliable in the past. Of course he could bring in the amount of money she needed but their was no way, even if she wanted to, that her wife would be OK with Rob being in their life again.

Lena walked into the house with her bag and a couple of folders. She placed her things on the desk by their door and began walking down the foyer, where she began to hear a loud crashing and bombs exploding. And while all that noise was going off, she heard Stef and her son mimicking it adding fight noises. She turn the corner to the living room and noticed Stef and Brandon on the couch watching a action movie.

"You see that, B." Stef asked her son who equally engrossed in the movie, who only nodded in response.

"I see it too." Stef and Brandon both jumped up off the couch with popcorn flying everywhere, they made the same guilty face.

"Lena! I didn't hear you come in or.." Stef began.

"Or what? You would've changed the channel?" Lena finished. "I thought we agreed he was to young to watch movies like that."

"He'll be four next week. He'll be a year older."

"That makes no sense. Stefanie." Lena sighed at her as she took off her scarf and places it on the couch.

"Hi, momma." Brandon said sweetly.

"Hey, baby. How's your arm today?"

It's been about three weeks since he was taken to the hospital after being cut by glass. Lena had to run him to the pediatrician that morning, the doctor removed his stitches and told them he was healing nicely and that he can continue to do whatever he wants. Except climbing on things, Lena had to added and the doctor confirmed.

"I played piano. Can I have piano?" Brandon asked enthused in his young voice.

"We'll see. Okay." Lena said taking off her shoes.

"B, go wash up for dinner." Stef said as she rounded the couch to pull Lena's body into hers and kiss her, when their son was out of sight.

"You cooked." Lena said after the kiss, Stef moved to her neck, " That's a nice surprise."

Stef pulled her into a more passionate kiss that took her breath away. She began to feel a certain flutter in belly, _What's got into her?_

"Stef." Lena gasped softly resting her hand on her partner's face, "What's that for?"

"Just making my intentions clear on what tonight will hold." Stef said grabbing her partners ass as she ground her semi hard dick into her clothed sex.

Lena gasped again feeling her partner rub her the right way even clothed, "Babe." the blonde took a somewhat hard bit on her neck, "Oh,God!"

Stef pulled her into another kiss, capturing her tongue with hers as she pushed her against the wall and grinding harder into her. Both were so lost into each other they didn't hear their son come in the room and call their names.

"Momma!" Brandon said hitting Stef's leg.

Stef pulled away quickly when she felt Brandon hit her leg, "Hey, son."

"Why you hurt momma?" Brandon asked inquisitively, making Stef and Lena speechless.

"I wasn't hurting, momma. I was playing with her." Stef thought out an explanation quickly, and looked at her breathless partner.

Lena gave her a really look before grabbing Brandon's hand and heading towards the kitchen to eat dinner. "Come on, baby. Momma was kissing me because she missed me."

"What? I didn't know what else to say, Lena." Stef tried to explain, while following her family into the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16 Lighting The Blow

**AN: Because I haven't put a chapter up in awhile here's another hope you enjoy it.**

After dinner Lena gave Brandon a bath while Stef washed the dishes or in her case loaded the dishwasher. When their son was in bed, Lena left Stef to read to him as she went to take a shower.

It didn't take long for Brandon to go to sleep she was only on her fourth page when she heard his light snore. She kissed him and went on a mission to find her other half.

She walked in their bedroom and heard Lena singing in the shower. She smiled loving that about her. She took a shower earlier so she went ahead got undressed and got under the covers. She lay on her arms as she stare at the ceiling. She began thinking about Rob and how it was good to see her old friend. She actually really thinking of going into business with him. But she knew she was going to have to tell Lena. She never a big fan of Rob Quinn since day one. Maybe she could butter her up first, and she knew just the thing.

"Babe?" Lena said shaking Stef who had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"Stef said opening her eyes slowly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just making sure you locked up?" Lena smirk holding her towel over her body with her hair still dripping.

"Of course, babe." Stef says taking in Lena as she moved her hands under the towel to touch her thigh as she admired her gorgeous face surround by her wet ringlets of hair.

Lena moan when she felt Stef rubbing her clit. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I had plans for you tonight. Or did you forget?" The blonde threw the blanket off her own body and began touching herself.

"I didn't… You were sle- Oh." Lena she tried to speak but it end in a loud moan.

"Take off that towel. I wanna see all of you, love." Stef said breathlessly becoming hard as Lena did as she said. "Come ride this."

Stef removed her hands from Lena's center as watched Lena straddled her waist. The brunette hovered over Stef as she aligned herself to her opening. Lena slowly sank down causing them both moaned out loud as they nestled into each other.

"Damn," Stef grunted, "Your wet, babe." Then she laughed feeling drops of water land on her warm body.

"Well, I did just get out of the shower." Lena said sarcastically against Stef's lips before kissing them.

"You know what I mean. Now, ride it, Woman." Stef said harshly smacking her ass as she raised her hips a couple of times getting their rhythm started before relaxing letting her partner do all the work.

Lena gasped, Stef smacking her surprised her, they haven't done that in a while, but she did as she was told and began to slowly rise up and down. She held on to the headboard with her long arms for leverage. She loved this position because she could control their movements.

"Oh, Stef." Lena moan looking at her partner as she rode her, making sure she was enjoying it too.

"Yeah, love. Damn, mmm." Stef moaned looking at Lena taking her dick, somewhat. She took Lena's breast in her hands and played with them, she reach up to put one in her mouth.

"Oh god, baby." Lena gasped as she grabbed her partner head holding her in place as sucked on them.

"Faster, babe." Stef moaned in Lena's chest. She realized that Lena wasn't listening or didn't hear her so she smack her ass hard, "I said faster, Woman!"

The second Lena felt the sharp pleasure pain from her partners hand, she felt it vibrate through her body and felt the signs of her orgasm.

"Stef!" Lena cried out loudly, faulting in her rhythm. "Stef. Please, baby." Lena begged weakly on edge trying to keep up the rhythm and her body.

"Already, babe." the blonde asked amazed.

Stef sat up all the way grabbing her partners waist helping her meet her thrust, knowing she needed help to finish them off.

"OHMYGOD!" Lena yelled before her head snap back in a silent scream.

"Lena, God!" Stef groaned as she wrapped her arms under Lena's arms and gripping her shoulder for leverage, as she continued to meet her partner orgasmic body thrust for thrust until her body calmed down.

"Oh, babe." Lena sighed resting her head on Stef's shoulder trying to catch her breath.

"Wow." Stef said kissing her partner's shoulder and rubbing her partners back causing a chill to go through her.

"What?" Lena whispered.

"I swear we just started and you came?" Stef chuckled.

"Maybe it was all that unnecessary roughness." Lena said referring to Stef spankings.

"Oh I think it was very necessary." stef said smacking Lena's ass again.

"Ow, Stef." Lena sat up, when she did she realized her partner was still very hard. "You didn't come. I'm sorry."

Lena tried to slide down and take her partner into her mouth but was stopped, "I want to be inside you. I need to see you come again."

Lena climbed off Stef, crawled on her hands and knees seductively and laid on her stomach on her side of the bed.

"Where do you want me, woman?" Lena teased as she lifted her ass in the air, showing off red handprints her partner left.

Stef, who was already on edge, felt herself unable to control what she was about to do next as she fumbled with a pillow and stuck it under Lena's hips.

"What's the safe word?" Stef said shakily as she got behind Lena and straddle her closed legs.

"Red," Lena whispered hotly prepared for whatever her lover was going to give her.

Stef rested a hand on Lena's back as she slide her 8 and half inches all the way inside her, "Fuck, Lena."

"Stef." Lena hissed, "Oh, god."

Stef began making long deep strokes, she loved the feeling of how wet she got the deeper she went in and how speechless she became all she could do is moan uncontrollably. When she heard her partner whimpering, she felt her ball tighten, she was about to come.

"Lena, come for me." As she position her hands on with side of her body picking up her pace, "I'm about to come inside you, love. You going to have my baby?" Stef moaned always hoping every time they had sex that this time would be the charmed.

Lena grabbed the sheets as she cried, "Yes, imma have your baby. Come inside me. Let's make-AHH! Stef!" She cried out feeling the approach of her second orgasm of the night.

That's all Stef needed to hear before she nutted, "I'm coming inside you, love."

She cried before she grunted and gasped as she pounded her uncontrollable then stopped deep inside her shooting her sperm, causing Lena to over the edge with a scream. Stef bent down quickly to muffle her with a kiss as she continued to help her ride out the rest of orgasm until she was lump.

"Fuck, babe." Stef collapsed on her side of the bed and pulled a breathless Lena to her. "You, OK? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Stef. It was good. I don't think we've tried that position before." Lena looked over at a content blonde, rubbing her nose on her chest.

"We haven't. You like it? I saw it in a magazine." The blonde said running her hand through Lena's nearly dried hair.

"What magazine? You look through magazines?" _This was something new_ Lena though. Stef wasn't really the magazine type.

"I found it at the bar." Off Lena's facial expression, "It's Rico's. Apparently him and his girlfriend are having bedroom problems."

Lena laid her head on Stef chest and began tracing the tattoo that was on her abs with her finger, making Stef's muscles twitch.

"Hey, speaking of the bar, guess who may have found a business partner to help finance the club." Stef says excitedly, kissing her partner's forehead.

"Really, babe. That's great. Who you pick?" Lena asked tilting her head back to look at Stef.

"Robert Quinn." Stef said shutting her eyes tightly, not ready to see her reaction.

"Robert Quinn. I don't think I read that name on the list I helped you make." Lena tried to remember as Stef opened her eyes again.

"That's because he's not on the list, love. Its…. Its." Stef sighed, "It's Rob, Lena. He stopped by the bar today..."

As Stef began to hesitate, Lena sat up to look at her face when she heard the name 'Rob' come out of her mouth.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Lena yelled interrupting Stef, grabbing the robe on bedpost making her way to the bathroom.

"Fuck me." Stef grumbled.


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting Rob

**Authors Note: I am in no way trying to disrespect the characters of Lena and Stef. Im just simply borrowing them and putting them in an Alternate Universe. It is PWP and the story is far from done. For those of you enjoying my story and its pace, I will try to keep writing for you.**

3 years ago,

Lena and Stef walking through the mall hand and hand. Every once in awhile Stef would kiss her or show her some kind of affection while they shopped. Stef had brought Lena whatever she wanted even though Lena told her she could get it herself but Stef insisted. They soon found themselves in the mall's cafeteria getting something to eat. "Baby, what do you want to eat? I'm starving." Lena asked looking around the busy cafeteria for something good.

"I wanna eat you." Stef whispered seductively as she kissed her neck, making Lena blush like a schoolgirl while looking around.

"Later, woman." The brunette told her pushing her back to collect herself.

"I love it when you call me woman." Stef teased wiggling her eyes brown.

Lena laughed out loud at girlfriend of three months, "Your insatiable." She pulled her girlfriend into a kiss.

"Stefani?! That you, girl?"

Stef turned around knowing exactly who it was, "Robbie, man. What's up? How's it going?" They clapped hands and hugged.

"You know me, Stef. Where the fuck have you been? I've been making women tap out left and right. I've been trying to hook you up. Man, I found twin lesbian sisters yesterday. They were willing and ready." Rob said unapologetic.

Lena stood behind Stef, flabbergasted. This Rob guy looked and acted like a complete snob. He was head to toe in a suit that was probably name brand. Did Stef know him? And if she did what kind of shit were they into. Did Stef do these things?

"I've been busy, you know. Doing my own thing." Stef said, not seeing the look Lena was giving her.

"Oh, really. Is that your thing behind? You mind sharing. Cause I know if she can handle Stefani Long, she can handle Robbie Thick." Rob licked his lips in Lena's direction, taking off his sunglasses swiftly, given her a view of his gorgeous eyes.

"Ew." Lena said quietly to herself, trying to hide behind her girlfriend.

"Rob. Be respectful, man. This my girlfriend, Lena." Stef said kissing her cheek and putting a protective arm around her waist.

"Oh, shit. My bad. I didn't mean any of that. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me." Rob said putting the charm he usually reserved for his family members and employers. He stuck out his hand confidently to shake hers as if it would have erased the first couple minutes of meeting him. Lena rolled her eyes. This guy was such a douchebag.

"Too late for that." Lena said honestly, not putting her hand in his. "Babe, I'm going to go get pizza, hurry before the line get long." Lena walked away not saying anything else, Stef watched as she left, she was quickly becoming obsessed with this woman. How did this happen? What is she doing to me?

"Damn. So I totally fucked that up, huh? Do you think I can re-impress her? Maybe i should apologize, again. Are you grounded from me now? Like a little kid." Rob asked sarcastically poking the bear.

"Man, fuck you. I run this relationship." Stef says paranoid looking back for Lena.

"Right. Anyway, if you're allowed to come out tonight, you and Mike should stop by Sunset I'm DJing tonight. I got VIP."

"No, shit. I'm there." Stef said clapping his hand and hugging again, " and don't ever refer to my dick as Stefani Long in front of my girlfriend again. And never mention trying to do her either. Off limits. I will shoot you. "

"Oh yeah, sorry. Got it. Its serious. Aye aye captain." Rob saluted and then surrendered as he backed away, "See you tonight, I gotta go."

Stef went to the pizza line already she would be there. She was at the cash register about to pay for her meal, " Hey,babe. You get me a slice." She look on her plate and saw two slices but she knew Lena loved pizza. So it was a strong possibility it wasn't for her, she pouted inwardly.

"Depends what's 'willing and ready' mean?" Lena snapped taking a seat in a table.

 _Thanks Rob_. "Baby, you have to ignore Rob. Half the time he's just talking shit other half he just wants to entertain himself."

Lena looked at Stef knowing she wasn't giving her the whole story but Stef's puppy dog face was winning her over. Stef pulled her chair closer to hers and kissed her neck. Lena ignored her as if she wasn't there. She bit into her pizza as she felt Stef kiss her again. "Fine, you can have my other pizza."Lena said with a mouth full of pizza.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Stef asked, smiling as she ate Lena's second pizza.

...

Stef Lena and Mike stood in the line waiting to get into Sunset, a well know club everyone went to. Stef held Lena in front of her with her arm around her whispering sweet nothings in her eye as Mike stood beside them rolling his eyes. They were all dressed to the T tonight. Stef wore black jean, topped with a see through linen shirt and her leather jacket with her hair in a messy but attractive bun. Lena let her girlfriend talk her into wearing her hair straight tonight which she obliged and had on tight red skirt with a black crop top that showed off her smooth stomach and bare arms. Mike was simple, he had regular blue jeans and fancy white shirt that had a picture of two red lips kissing a black cherry.

"Yo, I thought Rob said we had VIP. Does that mean we have to pay to get in?" Mike asked tired of waiting.

"Hold on, let me text him." Stef said letting go of Lena to use her phone.

After a while a big guy walks over to them, "You and you." He pointed at Stef and Mike, " Come with me."

The big man open the black rope letting Stef and Mike through but when Lena followed,"I didn't say her."

" Well if she doesn't go, I don't go." Stef tested, grabbing her girlfriend's hand pulling her through.

"Fine."

As they were seated in the VIP section they were basically sitting next to the DJ stand. Stef sat Lena on her lap as Mike sat next to them.

"Sorry, babe forgot to tell him I was bringing you." Stef said rubbing her leg, she couldn't seem to keep her hands off her tonight. The skirt she was rocking made it look like she had legs for days.

"It's not your fault. So were you planning on coming here alone?" Lena asked kissing Stef lips.

"Of course not, babe. I'll miss you too much. I have to kiss you at least every second of everyday." Stef said gently bringing her girlfriends face to hers to kiss, pushing her tongue through her lip so she could massage it with hers. Mike looked over at the love sick couple and rolled his eyes for the second time that night.

"Hey, y'all think y'all can stop sucking face long enough to take a shot." Stef pulled away from Lena after being shoved by her cousin, " You wanna take a shot, love?"

"No but do they have some red wine?" Lena asked.

"Your kidding, right?" Rob asked leaning over the VIP.

"Robbie!" Mike cheered, clapping his hand before taking his first shot.

"Rob, hey." Stef fist bump him as she took a quick shot. "Finally got from underneath, Wifey. You meet this hottie in line or when you walked in?" Rob said looking at the back of the brunette's hair, not surprised Stef brought a girl in from the line.

"It's Lena." Stef said flatly. "Hi, Rob." Lena said tight-lipped turning to look at him annoyed.

"Sorry. I gotta stop doing that." Rob laughed at himself.

"Dumbass." Mike laughed at him as he sip on his drink.

"Can I borrow Stefani for a sec, Lena?" Rob asked Lena kindly, "It won't take long."

Lena hated his fake smile. It made her want to throw up in his face. She rolled her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. _Really_. Stef shrugged.

"I'll be back, babe." Stef said departing with a kiss before hopping over the VIP bench and following Rob down a hallway.

"Like I had a choice." Lena said to herself when he disappeared with his best friend.

Lena and Mike were on the dance floor. Mike managed to get a couple of shots in her and now they were having fun on the dance floor. Stef came over to them, she felt kinda jealous that her girl was having fun without her. Why was Mike dancing so close to her? Stef thought as she grabbed a surprised Lena to her chest.

"Hey!" Lena yelled not knowing who was pulling her, until she saw her blonde. "Stef, you scared me."

"Why are dancing all up on him?" Stef asked leering at the back of Mike's head.

Stef looked at her with low eye and pulled her into a breathless kiss. Lena pulled away gasping, looking her girlfriends in the eyes.

"Are you high?" Lena ignored her question as she noticed her somewhat odd facial expression and behavior.

"I'm high off you, baby. Why you stop kissing me?" Stef grabbed her girlfriend's waist into her hips and grinded into her making her gasp. Stef then kissed her neck up to her ear before whispering, "Dance with me."

Lena wrapped her arms around Stef's shoulders and began to way with her.

"D.J Q in the fucking house! Who's ready to party! I'm dropping that beat now!" Rob Quinn shrilled into his mic before he dropped the beat on the turntable and began playing music that got people on the dance floor. The floor became so crowded people were bumping into each other but nobody care they were all having fun.

 **P.S Any review is a great review even the harsh critics.**


	18. Chapter 18 Our Little Genius

Lena come back from the bathroom in pajamas and her hair in a bun. She stood at the foot of the bed and looked at her naked partner. Stef stared at the ceiling, she really didn't want to argue especially since they were doing great lately. But that guys was biggest assholes she ever met. Ever since meeting him he treated as if she wasn't Stef's girlfriend just a pick of the week.

"Are you asking my opinion? Or are you just letting me know that Rob will be your business partner for the club?" Lena asked with her arms crossed while waiting patiently for a response.

"I don't know, Lena. I was more than anything saying it out. I've looked everywhere and asked everyone. No one wants to invest in my club. I'm grasping at straws here, love." Stef said sitting up against the headboard to look at her agitated partner.

"But your bar is doing amazing, Stef." Lena softened up uncrossing her arms, she knew Stef had been working hard to take her bar to the next level.

"Yes. That's what everyone said. But they think it should stay a bar. Or I could turn it into one without changes. Blah blah blah." Stef sighed, "Baby I know he's not the best choice but right now he's the only choice." She paused thinking about what he said to her yesterday,"He's such a douchebag."

Lena laughed already knowing Stef's new found information, which in turn made Stef laugh too.

"Has he always been that way?" Stef asked Lena as she watched her partner climb on the bed and sat next to lean against the headboard too.

"Yes, that's why I couldn't understand how y'all became friends." Lena said pulling Stef's head in her lap and began to caress her long blonde tresses.

"I guess I rather drop that dream then invest in it with someone I could possibly regret it with. I just had this vision in mind and now..." Stef paused thinking hard as she enjoyed the attention from her partner.

"Hey, no. Don't ever stop believing in your dream, babe. Just give it some time. Okay? Think it through." Lena said turning Stef's face to look at her as she spoke. Stef nodded her head yes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stef said tiredly, she always became tired when Lena ran her fingers through her hair. "I forgot to tell you. You're pregnant."

"What?" lena looked at Stef as if she had two heads.

"If not by now, definitely after tonight."

Lena laughed out loud, "Oh yeah. Why do you think that?"

"Brandon told me while you were napping on the couch the other day. He said 'Mama I saw baby' then he said 'she won't give my toys back'."

"Stef, your son has an imaginary friends. It seems." Lena chuckled, "He doesn't even know anything about babies." She said rolling her eyes, knowing how superstitious her partner could be.

"Then I asked who told him that. He said he dreamt it. I think he's right." Stef looked into her partners big brown eyes. "You could be, right?'

Besides expanding her bar,Stef wanted this more than anything . Lena saw the excitement in her partner green eyes and hoped she could do this for them. She leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips then on her forehead. They moved around so they laid on Stef side of the bed, remembering the other side was still wet from their activities earlier that night. Stef pulled her partner to into her body.

"Maybe." Lena whispered barely loud enough for Stef to hear.

...

"And do think you are?" Mariana said as she took a sip of tea. "My nephew is kind of a genius."

They sat at a small cafe that was a block away from Lena's school. Lena had called her sister that morning asking her for have emergency lunch at her favorite cafe. Mariana, of course, accepted considering her sister didn't sound like herself this morning. Stef was so anxious about them making a baby, Lena felt her uterus was having performance anxiety.

"I mean I could be but I've been off the birth control long before we've started trying to have a baby." Lena said poking her chicken salad with her fork.

"You're scared something may be wrong with your ovaries?" Mariana questioned. "I don't see how your like 25."

"I know. I know. Its stupid to think that. It just that Stef really wants this. I mean I do too. But…" Lena said taking a drink of her ice tea.

"It'll happen. When it's the right time. It will happen." Mariana give her sister hand a squeeze.

Lena smiled and looked at her phone. It was almost time for her to go back. "OK I've got to go. I gotta make a stop."

Mariana waved down their waitress, "Check please."

...

After having a somewhat intense conversation on the phone with her old friend Rob, Stef sat on her office floor with her son trying to relax. Letting Rob down gently about going into business together became more like letting him down harshly. Especially after he started bad mouthing the mother of her child blaming her for Stef's decision. But unbeknownst to him Stef came to this decision from their first conversation. Telling Lena, well that was her partner in life they were supposed to talk and tell each other things like this.

Now she was with her son getting lost in how beautiful he was and talented as he played the keyboard she brought him as an early birthday present. Though his party was next week she couldn't wait. She wanted to see what all the fuss was about. She never realized that her son was so good. He knew the notes and could play a couple nursery rhythm in memory.

"B, your never told me you were this good, buddy." Stef said kissing her son's forehead. "Your amazing."

Lena walked into Stef's office and spotted her two favorite people on the floor. She smiled. She knew her partner couldn't wait to give him his gift. After she told her about arriving early at daycare one day and catching him play, Stef been picking him up early in hopes of catching the show but failed.

"Hey, babe. Hi, bubba. Whatcha got there?" Lena walked in and placed her suitcase on Stef's desk. She squated down as best she could in her knee length skirt next to Stef.

"Momma got me piano." He beamed reminding her of Stef's uncover excitement. "I don't have to share."

"I see that. It's yours but it's always nice to share." Lena stared at Stef knowingly. After complaining of missing it three days in a row, she let him open an early birthday present.

"I couldn't wait for next week." Stef said looking at Lena adoringly. Lena couldn't help but give her a gentle kiss.

"Can I get another one of those?" Stef asked capturing the back of Lena's neck and pushing her into a more passionate kiss before letting go.

"Stef!" Lena gasped looking at their son, as felt her heart rate go up a bit.

"What? He's busy. Plus it's nothing new." Stef said as she watch Lena stood back up and walk over to her desk and to rummage through her purse that was place on top of her briefcase when she walked in.

"I thought I was meeting you at home." Stef asked admiring her wife's amazingly long caramel legs.

"I was but I was too anxious at work after I brought these." Lena said holding up at least 5 pregnancy test. "During lunch with Mariana I kept thinking what if you and B were right."

Stef kissed the top of their pianist's head before getting up and walking up to her partner. To say they possibilities of being pregnant were beyond exciting would be an understatement. She took one from Lena's hand then looked into her scared eyes. But why did she look scared, didn't they both want this?

"You don't have to, baby. We can wait. We haven't had any signs to indicate that you might be." Stef said caressing her back.

"Well if you and our son thinks I'm pregnant. Why not check and see?" Lena said calmly. "You're doing everything right to make this happen."

Stef smirked hearing the underlying tone in that sentence. "I'm sure it's always right. I get the same results every night." She ran her hand down her partners back gently.

The curly haired woman shivered, feeling tingles in between her legs as she quickly changed the subject. "So, let's _do_ this." she said looking at Stef, who repeated her, "Let's do this."

Lena opened a pregnancy test, gave her partner one last hopeful look, and walked into Stef's office bathroom. She closed the door behind her and walked the short distance to the sink and looked in the mirror.

She didn't want to fail Stef she was so excited about this. I mean she was too but Stef's been having baby talk ever since she's mentioned she wanted another one. Nonstop. She was feeling she had a lot to live up too. Especially cause their first pregnancy took minimal tries. Meaning they weren't trying at all. All it took was a horrible night of desperation.

Stef sat in her chair as she watched and listen to their son still play his keyboard. She felt like it was Christmas morning and she was about to unwrap a gift she's been asking for. She always dreamed of having kids even in her slut days she always knew she wanted to settle down with the right woman. A woman she can see marriage with. _Lena is the right woman._

Lena comes out of the bathroom 5 minutes later. She rubbed her damp hands in her side nervously. Stef stood quickly already ready for an answer. Lena smiled nervously.

"We have to wait."

"Ok." Stef said grabbing Lena and walking them over to her office couch and sat down.

"I think we should put him in piano classes." Stef stated talking over Brandon's playing after just a couple of seconds of silence.

"I think that would be great." Lena said smiling gently watching their son then looked at her thin watch. "I think it's time to look."

Stef got up and began walking towards the bathroom when she realized her partner was still on the couch, "Lena?"

"I can't. You do it." Lena sighed looking sadly at the blonde.

Brandon took a break from playing and walked over to his mami. She looked sad so he climb in her lap and hugged her as messed with her beaded necklace around her neck. "Mami I'm hungry"

"Ok, honey. We'll leave in a couple of minutes." Lena said kissing her son's hair as she waited for her partner to come back out with results but she was taking too long. "Stef!"

Lena stood up moving her son from her lap to on her hip and began walking to the bathroom. What she saw when she walked in scared her. Stef was sitting on the loveseat crying. Lena was heart broke he worst fear was coming true. "Oh, baby. We can keep trying."

She wrapped her arm around her head allowing the blonde cuddled into her. But Stef's crying began to slowly turn into a _laugh! She was laughing._

"Stef?" Lena asked concerned removing her arm and pushing the blonde's head back. "You're scaring me, Stef. Why are you laughing?"

Stef managed to kiss her stomach even with Brandon in the way. "God, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Stef…" Lena beamed at the declaration instantly knowing. _They were pregnant._

"You not only gave me one but now you're giving me two beautiful.. Beautiful children. We're pregnant, love." Stef stood up and kissed Lena as passionately as she could with their son watching. "I'm so in love with you."

Lena smiled uncontrollably and looked at their son. "Well, bubba. I guess you were right." She kissed his head full of curls.

"Of course, he was. He's our little genius. And now you're going to be a big brother." Stef kissed her son. "What do you think about that, bug?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders. Stef and Lena laughed loudly and gave him a momma sandwich. So much for being a genius.


	19. Chapter 19 Baby Makes Four

**AN. Sorry for the wait. Life got in the way as usual. Here's the next Chapter. I'm glad y'all are enjoying and just to let y'all know I'm no doctor so bare with me. Lol**

"And this is your baby." Dr Robin said pointing to a small embryo on the monitor. Lena and Stef looked at the second human life they've made together with pride."Its as big as a tadpole right now."

"Was Brandon this tiny?" Stef asked in awe of their creation for the second time. "Don't remember being this tiny."

Lena chuckled as she ran her hand down Stef straight blonde hair, "I pretty sure they all start out this way, babe."

"They do actually. By this time their developing their facial features. Kidneys, lungs, and heart of which should began to beat real soon. But of course you guys probably already know that." smiled at the excited couple. "Would you like picture?"

"Are you kidding? We would love one! No can we get two." Stef said excitedly as the doctor laughed and printed them two of the small pictures. She looked at a content Lena as they waiting for it to finish printing.

"Here you go."

"It looks like your about 6 weeks pregnant. Which means you might start showing a little bit soon but nothing noticeable yet."

"Ok." A smiling Lena said, "I didn't have any symptoms. But again I didn't have any with Brandon either. Is that normal?"

"Every woman is different. Some signs are could be completely unnoticeable."

"Well you did sleep a lot this past week. Even during our conversations which you probably didn't notice because you were sleep." Stef said still holding her partners hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was cute and we both know why you've been tired." Stef said raising her eyebrows up and down, which Lena decided to ignore.

The doctor looked on the screen as the couple had their intimate moment . She also scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Fatigue is a symptom. As well as swollen and tender breast. You may find that you have to go to the bathroom more often than you normally do." The doctor recited as if it was second nature.

When Stef heard swollen breast she immediately looked at Lena still somewhat small breast and smirked at her. Lena rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to their doctor. She knew her partner enjoyed them the last pregnancy.

"I'm going to have you take prenatal vitamins. Its very important that you take them. You going to carrying another person inside who's going to take vitamins that you need too. So I'm also going to write foods that rich in calcium."

"This isn't our first rodeo, Dr. Robin." Stef stated.

"I go through this with all my parents, Ms. Foster." gets up and hands Stef some paperwork about pregnancy and a picture of the baby. " So I'll see you guys next month. Make sure you up to the desk to schedule a date. Congrats moms. At least you don't have to worry about unwrapping the Christmas present."

"We're having our baby on Christmas!" Stef said eyes wide with excitement.

"No, but close. December 21 to be exact." Dr. Robins looked at her monitor once again.

"Thank you, Dr Robin." Lena smiled.

*****"

The happy couple arrived home a hour after the appointment. They didn't feel like going back to work after spending this morning and last night worrying about the test being legit or not. They were mentally exhausted and wanted to be near each more than anything so Lena called her boss and told them she would be taking rest of the day off. And Stef worked for herself all she had to do is let her manager know she wouldn't be in her office for the rest of the day. She had paperwork that needed to be done before the end of the day but she could do that from home.

"I'm going to go change, babe." Lena said yawning making her way to their bedroom.

"Alright." Stef said putting the doctor paperwork on the kitchen table and the picture of their baby on the fridge. She really wanted to put the other picture in her wallet but it wouldn't be far to rest of the family.

.

She couldn't help but think how different this pregnancy was. With Brandon they were just getting back together trying to work out problems she had created. She spent most of her time avoiding their awkwardness by putting most of her time into getting her bar up and running. Back then they were still a fairly new couple with only few months under their belt and now they were going four years nearly solid. They had a few cracks but they continued to work through them as any couple would.

Stef walked into her home office and placed her suitcase on her desk. Planning to sit with Lena and make plans for their baby. She grabbed her laptop and a couple of folders she needed for work and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"Love, you hungry? I can warm up some leftovers from last night." Stef said, walking into their room and notice a sleeping Lena lying in her stomach diagonally across their bed in only pajama shorts and bare chested. She chuckled. She walked over to her and covered her with a fleece blanket.

Lena woke with need to pee and quickly headed to her bathroom. And it starts, she thought as she relieved herself. After washing her hands, she grabbed a shirt and made her way downstairs. She realized it was late in the afternoon when she didn't hear the sound of her young son calling her. Walking towards the kitchen she smelled something amazingly delicious.

"Stef?" Lena called out, entering the kitchen but her partner was nowhere to be found. But what she did see was the most beautiful set up ever. "Babe?"

A small lit candle stood in the middle of their square shaped table. It was set with two plate on either side of the candle with white napkins and eating utensils on the side of the plates. A bottle of wine chilling in a pail of ice sat on one of the table and a basket full of warm rolls sat on the other. It was simple but was romantic.

Lena grinned it's been awhile since her partner's romantic side came out. She remember this in their first month of dating. It's what attracted her to Stef in the first place. Almost everything about her was romantic, all the simple things most women didn't think were were huge to Lena.

"Oh, hey. You're up." Stef walked over to a still standing Lena and kissed her full lips.

"Yeah. This is amazing." She said looking at her love again what felt like the first time in years.

Stef pulled Lena's thin body into her own. She wrapping her arms around her body and kissed her gently a couple of times before she led her partner into short make out session. Kissing her slowly massage their tongues together taking her time because they had all the time in the world at this moment. Lena was swooning and began to cling to Stef's body but she pulled away. The blonde gave her one last kiss on the forehead.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Lena pouted after pulling herself together.

" Because I've got plans of appreciation tonight." The blonde smirked giving Lena a peck on the lips before walking behind her and pulling out the chair she stood next to.

"Really." Lena moaned,"I look forward to it." She sat in the seat her partner pulled out and admired how Stef set up table. It was as if they were actually eating at a fancy restaurant. She looked from her partner's seat to their son's empty one on her right.

"Where's Brandon?"

"Brandon is fine. He's with Mike and his cousin AJ. He was excited to see him." Stef opened the red wine and began to pour them a glass. "By the way, wants us to keep AJ after the party next week."

"What happened to Mariana?"

"Hot date with Zach. Jesus had the night with his dad."

"Oh well B needs more time with Mike and AJ. I think he sees Mike as a father figure." Lena smiled, "Now feed me woman."

"Yes, ma'am." Stef walked over to the oven and pulled out a small pan of lasagna and sat it on a towel on the table.

"Babe! Lasagna!" Lena yelled excitedly, "You made this? By yourself!"

"I did. I even followed directions." The blonde poked her chest out a bit. "I figured my woman is gonna be having my baby again. Imma try make you your favorite dish again. From scratch. Without burning it."

"Stefanie." Lena whined proudly, pulling her blonde down by her shirt to meet her with an appreciative kiss. "You know I love my food pregnant or not." They kiss again. "But the thought of you cooking." They kiss again. "Has me so wet for you, Stefanie Foster."

"Really?" Stef asked raising a eyebrow. "Forget dinner."

Lena then pulled her back into a passionate kiss that was about to set Stef off but she pulled back. "That's for later. Eat. You'll need the energy for later." Stef winked as she sat across the table and they began to eat.

They started making plans about the baby over dinner. When to tell Brandon, when to the their friends and family. Stef went on to tell Lena about Rob being upset about her declining the offer of going into business when she phoned him earlier that week. She wasn't surprised but she wasn't gonna tell Stef that. Lena told her partner she finally found a grant to open their gym back up next school year and the student named her teacher of the year. Of course Stef was proud and told her so. They had an extra reason to celebrate tonight.

"Thanks for cooking. This is…. Its beautiful, Stef." Lena said wiping her mouth with a napkin then placed it on the table. She grabbed her glass of water and took a sip.

"All for you, love." Stef got up and began to clear the table. Lena started to get up and help. "No, you sit. I've got it."

"Baby, I'm pregnant. Not broken." Lena sat back down and enjoyed watching her partner put dishes in the dishwasher and cover the leftover food.

Stef turned around when she finished and saw that Lena was looking at her. She looked at her like she wanted her to take her to bed. The blonde smirked.

"What?" Stef played.

"You know what." Lena had 'sex me' all over her face. "Take me to bed."

"You're sensational."


	20. Chapter 20 TLC

Stef took Lena's hand into hers and walked her upstairs. It felt like the longest walk in history but in actually it was brief. Once they made it to their bedroom, Stef sat her partner down on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Stef whispered against Lena's lips, before pulling her lips to meet her own in a passionate kiss. Her hands blindly found the bottom of her partner's shirt and pulled it over her head making her separate for a brief moment. She then began biting and sucking her neck, getting on her knees she ran her hands up and down her thin thighs.

"I love you too." Lena gasped, Stef's hands were sending tingles straight to her center.

Stef halted her movements to look at Lena. Beautiful. She smirked when she realized she cause her to smile shyly, biting her lip.

"I'll be back." Stef got up and walked into their bathroom.

Lena opened her mouth to protest but it was clear her partner was on a mission. She collapsed on the bed with a groan, her center was still radiating heat from her partners delicate touches.

"Stef." Lena called out after waiting patiently.

Stef walked back into their bedroom completely nude. Her hair was in a high bun somewhat like her partners and she nearly rocking a semi-hard. This cause Lena sit up and rest on her elbows.

"I was suppose to do that." The thin brunette pouted, looking at her naked partner fit body.

"What?" The blonde walked over her hovering above her. One hand resting on the bed supporting her body while the other dancing over her favorite caramel skin.

"Undress you." Lena said watching as a shrugging Stef hands danced closed to her clothed center before cupping her breast. "What were you doing?"

Stef went into to kissed Lena but stopped just a hairs breath from her lips. She instead stuck her tongue out and traced her lips before pulling back. She quickly grabbed her hand and pulling her against her own body. "Come on."

The moment Lena stepped into the bathroom she smelled honey and vanilla in the air. She looked around saw a couple of candles spread out through the bathroom. Just as she notices the candles, the lights were turned out leaving an amazing glow and beautiful silhouettes on the walls.

"How about a nice warm bath?" Stef asked coming from behind her partner and walked towards the tub. Lena smiled, it was filled with white bubbles. She loved bubble baths, she had her whole life.

"How can a girl resist this?" Lena beamed closing the space between them to give her blonde an appreciative kiss.

Stef then sat on the edge of the tub and held onto her partner's thin waist. She looked up in her eyes. "This is amazing, Stef."

Instead of responding, Stef kissed Lena's still flatten belly. Once. Twice. The third time she nibbled on her left hip causing Lena to gasp before she grabbed the top of her underwear and pulled them down until they hit the floor.

The blonde stood up and stepped inside their tub then helped Lena inside. They sat opposite sides of the tub, Stef watched as her partner closed her eyes and settled in the warmth and bubbles.

Things began to stir below the blonde's waist when she caught a glimpse of a set of brown nipples. She was trying to take a deep breath but it hitched in her throat when felt her partner's foot on her inner thigh, she quickly grabbed it and began to massage it.

"That's nice." Lena moaned contently, as her partner switched feet giving the other foot the same amount of attention.

When she felt her foot get dropped into the water suddenly, Lena opened her eyes to see her love sit up in the water. Stef thighs were the only thing submerged under the water as she reached behind herself on a rack and grab the bodywash.

Lena watched as water and suzz dripped down her chest until it met the water. That's when saw how hard her partner was. And she spoke without thinking.

"Wow." The brunette looked at Stef like she wanted to eat her. "Hard, already?"

Sitting back in the water, Stef laughed. "That's what happens when you're around."

Lena chuckled throwing her head back, "No. It's cause you're a horndog." Stef smirked she knew she was, "Well, you should let me take care of you." She offered scooting closer to the blonde.

"No, love." Stef stopped her, "Tonight's about you."

"Me? Babe."

"My thank you. Come here." Stef sat back against the tub directing Lena to put her back to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her thin caramel body and rubbed her flat tummy as she kissed the side of her forehead. "This is nice, right, babe?"

"Perfect." Lena said resting her head on her partner's left shoulder. She loved when Stef was attentive to her needs and wants. She seems to let that drift away after getting her business up and running. Then they had Brandon and there wasn't any time for intimate moments anymore. Unless you count their roleplaying at the bar but even that got interrupted.

Stef grabbed Lena favorite body sponge and pour some body wash on it. "Sit up, love." She said as she began to wash Lena's shoulders and back not missing a single spot before rinsing it. She then pulled her back against her chest and began to wash her stomach.

Lena stayed content and let herself be taking care of. Her partner movement were gentle and almost lulled her to sleep. That was until the sponge that was washing her body became her partner's hands instead. She was squeezing and caressing her soapy breast causing her to gasp but when she suddenly pinched her nipple between her thin fingers she hiss.

"Sore?" Stef asked, quickly removing her hands and just held her in her arms.

"No. Well kind of. You don't have to stop." Lena tipped her head back and looked into Stef's green eyes. "I feel how bad you want me."

Stef chuckled then kissed her forehead.

"If we had sex every time I wanted you. I'm pretty much sure we'd never leave the house, love."

"Yeah. True." Lena chuckled deeply.

They stayed and relaxed in the tub for a while. Both content to sit in silence and enjoy each other's presence. It wasn't until Stef heard a light snore did she sit up. She happen to fall asleep herself but caught herself.

"Lena, babe. Let's get out the tub before the water gets cold." Stef nudged her sleeping beauty.

"I'm in my bed." Lena mumbled.

"Really, then explain our wrinkled fingers and toes." The blonde chuckled.

"Stef." Lena whined tiredly.

Stef laugh and help her pregnant girlfriend dry off and get into bed. She soon followed right behind her.

"We better get all the sleep we can." Lena moaned out, not moving from her spot on bed.

"Why's that?" Stef said rubbing Lena belly through the comfort.

"We're going to have a 4 year old and a new born. We're not going to know what sleep is for a long time."

Stef smiled. That was alright with her, she was used to growing up in a house full of chaos and people. She was Italian it's what they did best.

"It'll be a piece of cake."

…

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear, Brandon. Happy Birthday to you." The crowd sung to the now 4 year old Brandon, who hid his embarrassed face in his momma's still flatten stomach. When everyone finished singing Lena encouraged him to move back in front the cake.

"Wait, B. Don't blow yet. Mike take the picture." Stef rushed from her son's side and handed her cousin her phone.

Lena rolled her eyes, Stef was obsessed with capturing every moment. So much so she had Anna, who happened to be a videographer, record it. When Stef wasn't hounding her about recording every little thing, Lena made sure she enjoyed the party.

"Stef, come on. The kids want cake and the candle is melting." Lena said standing on the opposite side of her son ready to take the picture.

" ." The blonde stood next to Brandon.

"Ready. 1...2..Say cheese." Mike yelled before snapping a perfect picture of the family.

"Alright who wants cake?" Lena yelled above the noisy children. "Ok, get in line."

"Birthday boy first." Mike said directing his baby cousin (more like nephew) to the front of the line.

After cake and ice cream they let him open his gifts. He had gifts ranging from comic action figures from some classmate to piano music sheet book for beginners from his Aunt Mariana and cousin Jesus and his favorite gift of all was the one from Mike and AJ. They got him a Silver Mercedes-Benz G 55, which took Mike months to actually convince Stef and Lena into letting him buy it for him.

All the kids were amazed at the mini sized car and were trying to ride in it. It went from taking turns to fighting over it. Stef had to get Mike to put it away. The kids groan as Mike took it and put away out of their site. Lena reminded them that they can still rock climb, which they cheered and got in line to do it again.

Stef walked into their quiet home carrying their worn out son in one arm and gift bag in the other hand. Lena followed with a couple more bags and leftovers from the party and sat it on the counter. Mike rolled the mini Mercedes-Benz G 55 into the house.

"You know where you want this?" Mike asked looking around.

"Uhmm." Lena thought as she looked around for an open space. It was getting crowded in their small home.

"Just leave it there." Stef placed the bag in her hand on the counter to shift her son's weight from one arm to the other.

Anna walked in carrying AJ who was half her length in height. "Here's another sleeper. Where do I put him?" Anna groaned.

"Thanks, Mike." She said quickly making her way to her son's room. "Follow me, Anna."

"You sure?" Mike asked after Stef left the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll want to ride it first thing in the morning." Lena grinned, "Thanks, Mike. For everything. And tell Anna I appreciate her patience with Stef. She was amazing." She said ending her sentence with a thankful hug.

Mike chuckled, "No problem, Lena. Thanks for taking AJ tonight. We get B next weekend, right?"

"Yes but after family dinner Friday." Lena said unconsciously touching her belly protectively. "Don't forget the double date on Wednesday."

Anna walked back in and held Mike's hand.

"Ok we got to go. Tell Stef to call me." Mike said kissing her cheek before leaving.

Lena walked into Brandon's room to see what was taking her partner so long to put their son to bed. When she walked in, the blonde was just sitting there staring at their son as if he'd disappear.

"Babe? What are you thinking about?" The curly hair brunette walked behind Stef and rubbed her back.

"He's 4." Stef said as if she didn't believe."We created him."

"Yes, sometimes that happens. We have proof right here." Lena chuckled quietly and patted her stomach.

Stef turned to look up at her pregnant partner. She turned and put her hand over thin tans ones.

"Let's got to bed. Me and the baby are sleepy." Lena said tiredly grabbing her partner's hand pulling her out their son's room. "You're sure AJ is comfortable in that bed? His foot it surpassing the end of the bed."

Sted stood next to her partner and looked at her growing nephew and son.

"Maybe we need a bigger bed?"

"I think we need a bigger house, love." Stef kissed Lena's hand and pulled her out of the room.


	21. Double Date

Lena sat in the passenger seat talking to her mom on the phone while Stef drove. They were meeting Mike and Anna for their double date. They were planning on telling them about their pregnancy first considering that they were also pregnant with their baby. Stef was excited that their kids will be the same age, like her and Mike were when they were younger.

Lena had be somewhat arguing with her mom since leaving their house. Her mother making a big issue about her coming to come visit them using meetings as an excuse. Lena didn't want to tell her she was pregnant over the phone so she told her that Brandon was starting to forget her and that she missed his birthday, which wasn't a lie. He was asking about her more because she wasn't at his birthday.

They had decided to tell the parents together so their was no favoritism on either sides. Their first time tell Stef's mom before Lena's was something that Dana never let's them hear the end of.

"Mom, just hop on a plane tomorrow morning and should be here that night. You can take one day off from work. Plus you're off on the weekends." Lena said for the fifth time frustrated that her mom rather work than come see her.

Stef looked over at her annoyed partner and rubbed her bare legs to comfort her. Lena looked over at Stef in appreciation, taking her hand on her thigh kissing it before placing it back.

"Where's dad? Is he around? Because I know he'd be on a plane without excuse." The curly haired woman huffed. "Why is this even an argument, mom?"

"We're almost there, babe." Stef said loudly so Lena would get off the phone.

"Mom, I have to go. I'll call you and dad back later." Lena hung and growled at her phone while shaking it.

Stef chuckled and rubbed Lena's legs again. Her partner looked at her and rolled her eyes before leaning her head back on the carseat and looking outside.

"Stef, you lied." said sighed as Stef stopped at a red light.

"Guilty." Stef grinned unashamed. "We are headed to dinner with Mike and his fiance to tell them we're having a baby. Their going to be the first to know besides Brandon. We're supposed to be happy."

"I am happy. See." Lena beamed fakely then busted out laughing by the look of 'stop bullshitting me' on Stef's face. "I'm sorry, really. I'm excited. My mom is a workaholic. The last time we saw her was Brandon's 2nd birthday party. He's going to forget her if she doesn't come visit him more often."

"I understand. You want me to talk to her? I can be pretty convincing." Stef said pulling into a open parking space next to Mike's truck.

"If you convince her like you convince me to let Mike buy Brandon that Mercedes-Benz were breaking up." Lena hoped out the car and shut the door. "Again."

Stef smirked as she hurried to her partners side and wrapped her arms around her thin waist from behind. She nuzzle her face in her wild hair in content.

"I will never. That's reserved for my one and only, sex on legs." Stef murmured in her ear, causing Lena to chuckle, as they walked towards the restaurant. "I love this dress on you by the way. Am I going to be the one to take it off tonight?"

The husky whisper of Stef last sentence sent fire straight through Lena's body to her core. She wanted to drag Stef to their SUV for a quickie but thought better of it. She unwound her partner's arms and took her hand.

"Come on, horn dog. We have a dinner to get too. Keep that up we won't make it in." Lena said trying to move fast to the doors.

"Okay. But later, in the bathroom after dessert, right?" Stef said playfully but saw how serious Lena's face was, "Joking, babe."

They walked into restaurant as the hostess walked over to them. They young woman looked the couple over but looked at Lena a little longer than Stef liked. Now she was thinking her girlfriend's casual nearly skin tight white dress maybe be a little too much for dinner and more for bedwear.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca. Do you have a reservation? If not it's your lucky day, we have open tables." The somewhat butch girl said smiling at Lena.

"Yeah we have reservations under Foster." Stef said pointedly, while pulling Lena's thin body to her side. Lena looked at her confused. She didn't understand why Stef was acting so possessive.

"Right this way." Rebecca the hostess let them walk ahead of her so she could check out Lena but Stef let Lena walk in front of her to block the hostess view. Amateur.

"Congratulations! This is fucking awesome!" Mike said shaking Stef's hand and getting up to kiss Lena's cheek.

Stef and Lena announced their big news after everyone finished their dinner. They couldn't wipe the silly grins off their face even if they tried. It must been contagious because Mike and Anna were grinning just as hard.

"Its nice to have someone to complain to about pregnancy." Anna said hugging Lena.

"Tell me about it. Get ready for a lot of late night calls about how Stef doesn't get me." Lena joked rubbing Stef's thigh under the table affectionately.

"Have you told the rest of the family yet?" Mike asked sitting back down then taking a sip of his wine.

"Actually we're telling them over dinner Friday. If we can get Lena's mom down." Stef sighed kissing Lena on the cheek lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm having a bit of a problem convincing her to come down without trying to spoil the news." Lena said defeated.

"Lie." Mike said easily, shrugging his shoulders.

Anna hit Mike in the stomach with the back of her hand. "That's not nice, Mike."

Mike chuckled as he explained, "Well clearly she's not gonna show face unless it was something serious. Tell her you got fired and Stef's leaving you cause you're broke."

Stef and Lena frowned at him but Stef busted out laughing at how stupid it sounded she would never leave Lena, even if she was broke.

"First, that ludicrous. No one will believe that bullshit. And second, my baby is a hard worker. She just got school a grant. Suck on that."

Mike clapped and he gave Lena a bow while sitting at the table. "I eat my words."

"Wow. That's amazing. You must be hot shit." Anna said chuckling.

"Steaming." Lena replied making the whole table laugh uncontrollably.

Rebecca came to the table with a tray full of assorted desserts. "Here's some dessert on the house. Well actually. On me." She winked at Lena and walked away smirking.

"I will fucking kill her if she comes over again." Stef said feeling her face getting red.

"Wow, Lena, thanks. Your crush gave up free dessert." Mike said digging in. "What type of tip you plan on leaving?"

"Mike." Anna scolded.

"What? All I said was-"

"Repeat it again and you're going to be wearing every single dessert on this table." Stef gritted her teeth as she gave Mike, who was stuffing his face, the evil eye.

"Babe. Calm down. No need for all that." Lena grabbed Stef's face so she wasn't looking around for the hostess but into her big brown eyes. "You have me?" She said under a whisper so only Stef could hear her. "And you can have me tonight?"

Stef looked down at Lena's full lips then back into her eyes. That were now begging her to take her. Stef leaned in and capture her partner's lips into hers and kissed her softly.

"Alright, lovebirds. Save it for the bedroom." Mike said covering his wife's belly. "There's kids around."

Stef and Lena broke apart and laughed after they saw him covering his pregnant girlfriend's belly, which wasn't that big yet.

Rebecca walked back over to the table. "Awe y'all didn't touch your desserts."

"I did. But I gotta say I'm pretty full. Thanks." Mike rubbed his belly.

"Can we just get the check please and maybe some containers to take it home?" Stef smirked as Lena kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

Rebecca rolled her eyes but remained professional. "Ok, I'll be right back with your things."

Stef looked to Lena giving the you're going to get it look. After hearing Lena whisper 'I want you fuck me against the door when we get home.' she nearly came in her pants.

Rebecca came back with their check and sat it on the table while placing to go containers next to it.

Stef tried to grabbed the check but Mike was to fast.

"Yo, Mike. It's our turn to pay. You did last time." Stef chuckled.

"Nope it's on us. It's a congratulations dinner from us to you. We're happy our baby will have a playmate." Mike beamed.


	22. Chapter 22 Freak a leak Time

After arriving home Stef quickly ran to the other side to open her passenger's door, once Lena stepped out the blonde shut the door quickly and trapped Lena against. Lena sighed while looking at the ground before looking into her partners lusting eyes. That look always went straight to her core and turned her into putty.

Stef smirked and place a soft kiss on both her caramel cheeks before kissing her sensually on the lips. She then placed one hand on her womans waist holding in place as the other moved to her inside of thighs and slowly traced it upwards until nearly touched Lena's sex, which cause Lena to break the kiss.

"Stef, cut it out." Lena breathed out heavily and looked around the dark neighborhood. "What if the neighbors see us?"

"Don't you mean hear, love." Stef wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. Lena shoved her hand away from her waist and walked towards their front door.

"I'm pretty sure they're not peeking out the window because they heard a car door close." Stef said following Lena as they walked up the short three step to the door. She caught a glance of her Lena's ass cheek when the wind caught her dress and bit her lip.

"Yeah,no one but Ms. Rosenberg." Lena said walking to the door and digging for her keys in her petite purse that matched her red shoes.

"You're right that old hag is nosey as fuck."The blonde said wrapping her arms around Lena's small waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Ah." Lena celebrated when she found her keys. "Don't forget. That nosey hag caught the neighborhood burglary a year ago."

"Touché." Stef bite her girlfriend's ear and snaked her hand up the short dress once again but actually reaching her destination making her lover gasp. "Hurry up, maybe I'll be a burglary and take what I want right here on the porch." She whispered hotly in Lena's ear.

Lena quickly unlocked and opened the door. They rushed inside the house and instantly began kissing. Stef shoved Lena against the door making it slam shut. Lena moaned into blondes mouth when she place her leg between her bare ones, adding pressure against her clothed center.

Lena ripped her lips away from Stef's and whispered, "Touch me."

"I am, love." Stef said wasting no time pulling her Lena's thong aside and began rubbing her clit.

"Just like-" Lena moaned but was interrupted.

"Please. Stop. God, you're like a bunch of fucking teenagers." Mariana said walking from the living room. "I was just gonna ignore it and go back to sleep. Hoping y'all would take it upstair but then y'all started talking."

Stef and Lena stepped away from each other trying to fix their disheveled clothes.

"Sorry, Mariana."

"We get carried away. I forgot you were here actual." Stef confessed,as she stood awkwardly in front of her sister in law with a hard on. It was still dark in the house so she couldn't see much.

"Are they sleep?" Lena asked, looking at Stef then at her sister.

"I put them to bed hours ago" Mariana smirked.

"I'll go check on them." The blonde rushed to her son's room without another word.

"I guess I messed up your freak-a-leak time." Mariana chuckled.

"No, you didnt." Off her sister's look. "Yeah you did but we're going to finish. Are you staying?"

"I think we're leaving. While I can still go get my own freak-a-leak on." Mariana laughed.

"Stef?" Lena's called out as she walked up the steps into their hallway. "Babe?"

Lena was getting worried it was way too quiet for her liking and her partner wasn't answering her. Then she remember her partner was a prankster and loved playing around. But she wasn't in the mood she needed her partner to relieve her of this ache she caused.

"Stefanie. Stop playing around and finish what you started." She yelled in the somewhat darkness.

Lena jumped when she heard a banging noise then a shadow coming out of their bedroom. She then felt herself being picked and shoved against a doorframe somewhat harshly.

"What the fu-" Lena yelled out of shock but quite quickly when she heard a shhhing noise behind her. It was Stef. She sighed in relief but her heart was still pounding in her chest and she was pretty sure she was wet through her cotton thong.

"Shut the fuck up." Stef husky voice when straight to center, this game wasn't going to last long. "I'm taking what I want."

Stef quickly ripped off Lena thin laced thong and entered her somewhat harshly.

"Fuck!" Lena yelled to the ceiling.

Stef closed her eyes, the feeling of Lena warmth squeezing her was always an amazing feeling. She licked Lena's long neck before whispering, "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?"

Stef pulled out a little just push her cock back in harder hitting Lena's spot causing her to whimper and cling to the doorframe.

Lena nodded her head feeling herself about to come whether Stef moved or not, she didn't dare speak.

"Good, girl. Now since my pussy is so greedy, I'm going to give it what it wants." Stef groaned out as she worked her dick inside her partner and rubbed her clit at the same time.

The moment her clit was touched Lena body shook as her orgasm passed her by. She rested her head on the doorframe trying to slow her breathing when she felt Stef pull out and push back in quickly.

Stef was pounding into her in a steady rhythm her body couldn't deny, causing her to cry out every time her partner hit the spot she knew would drive her crazy.

"Oh fuck, baby. You're so wet." Stef groaned as she watched as her dick disappeared and reappeared cover in her lover's come.

She was sure this had to be the wettest she's ever been. Just thinking about how beautifully she taking her dick, ok she was getting too loud. Fuck, their son was sleep just down the hall. She pulled Lena against her chest, grabbed her face and silenced her with her mouth.

Lena whimpered even louder in her partners mouth when she pulled her in her lap and continued to pound. Touching a place that she never fail to reach. She ripped her mouth and whimpered, "Stef, you're gonna make me cum."

"I know, baby. Cum." Stef groaned as she followed Lena over the cliff of bliss both forgetting to try and be quiet.

"Fuck you." Lena panted trying to hold herself up. Stef chuckled sliding down to sit on the floor and pulled Lena down with her as she leaning against the door.

"Maybe later." Stef looked down at an exhausted Lena and rubbed her flat belly. "Baby, ok? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Lena tilted her head up to look into Stef's worried eyes. They had this same conversation when she was pregnant with Brandon. They went through the whole process of Stef getting them a doctor's appointment just to ask the embarrassing question about their kinky sex life.

"He's fine, babe." Lena whispered.

"She's fine." Stef reminded her.

"My bad. SHE. You're sure about this, huh?" the thin woman smirked.

"Yes, and the only other thing I've even been sure about is you." The blonde smiled stupidly, causing Lena to mirror it.

There was long pause before Lena spoke, "And if you're wrong?"

"I know what I put in the oven, Lena. After all I did help you make it."

Lena laughed at Stef's silliness until they heard the familiar creak of their son's bedroom door, they quickly tried to scrabble on their bami legs to get into their room and under their covers.


End file.
